Other Side of the Sands
by summerbaytroubles
Summary: Sisters Ellah and Skyler struggle to get used to a new life here in Summer Bay, as they soon fall in love with two of the Braxtons. But when Casey shoots his dad, is left for dead in the desert and takes this new liking for Sasha, will love be strong enough to keep the couples together?
1. Chapter 1 - Arriving at the Bay

"Where are we?" Ellah yawned, rubbing her eyes as sun streamed into the small bedroom.

"In Summer Bay, remember?" her sister Skyler answered her, getting out of her own bed. Ellah rolled her eyes and bit her lip, remembering the night before when they had to leave their house in a rush. Their dad was threatening to kill them again, if they mentioned their mother's name. He was a violent man, so much so that Skyler and Ellah had no choice but to make a run for it in the middle of the night. They had packed everything that meant something to them the night before so that it would save time when the time came. Skyler went into the bathroom, shaking her hair out.

"Where are you going then?" Ellah asked her older sister, falling back into her bed.

"I'm off to check out the town," Skyler answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "Gotta get used to the locals, ay?"

"I suppose," Ellah shrugged.

"So are you coming or not?" Skyler asked, getting into the shower.

"Yeah no, I'll be alright maybe tomorrow I just wanna sleep," Ellah smiled.

"Alright lazy," Skyler giggled.


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting Brax

Skyler walked into a bar after seeing the beach, feeling tired. She basically just collapsed on a chair at a table and put her head down, comfortable already. She felt herself dozing off a little until she felt someone tap her shoulder gently. Her head snapped up straight away and her eyes caught the attention of a very handsome tall man. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"Me? Oh I'm fine, I am so sorry, I'll be going now," Skyler said quickly, feeling herself blush a little bit.

"No you don't have to but I just wanted to make sure that you were okay," the man grinned. "I'm Brax."

"Oh, hello. I'm Skyler."

"You new here?" Brax asked her.

"Yeah I moved here last night with my little sister Ellah, you know, wanted to check out this side of the sands," Skyler smiled.

"Well you made the right choice, there are some beautiful views here," Brax said smoothly.

"Oh really? Where are they?" Skyler whispered. Brax chuckled, flinging his dishcloth down.

"You'll have to find that out yourself," he told her. Skyler smirked and nodded.

"Well is there some sort of waiter here, cos I'm really quite hungry," Skyler smiled.

"Sure, what do you want?" Brax asked, picking up his dishcloth and brining out a notepad from his pocket.

"I'll have a sausage roll and a chocolate milkshake please," Skyler asked.

"Coming up," Brax winked at her. "I'll get someone to give it for you, I gotta get going. See you later."

"Bye Brax," Skyler waved, feeling her stomach going up in butterflies.


	3. Chapter 3 - Where have you been?

"Where have you been?" Ellah asked, opening the cartons of Chinese takeout that she had just ordered out and turning on the TV.

"Sorry, time just ran away from me," Skyler yawned. "I think I'm gonna go to bed."

"Already?" Ellah exclaimed. "You left me for a whole day in this place and now you're here you wanna just leave me and sleep? God it's like we're back in Sydney again." Skyler rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Calm yourself down. Look, tomorrow I'll spend the whole day with you. How's that?" Skyler suggested, tying her hair into a messy ponytail.

"No, cos I'm going out tomorrow! It's my turn to live my life, why should you have all of the fun?" Ellah grumbled, slouching on the sofa. "Who did you meet anyway? Anyone exciting?" Skyler smiled to herself.

"Not really...well there might have been one person but...that's about it," she finally admitted.

"Really?! Who was it? Spill!" Ellah demanded, looking up from her dinner.

"Nope, don't feel like it! Good night!" Skyler giggled, shutting her bedroom door. Ellah let out a sigh of frustration.


	4. Chapter 4 - Meeting Casey

Ellah got up early the next morning, when she told Skyler that she was going out she wasn't kidding. She was dying to see who her older sister had met and flirted with and annoy him, it was just a sisterly thing to do. She got out of bed, brushed her teeth, showered, got on her outfit and made her way over to the kitchen where she was going to make breakfast. To her surprise, Skyler was already up, eating a bacon sandwich. "Oh, morning sunshine," she grinned at Ellah. Ellah frowned at her.

"What are you doing up?" Ellah asked, putting on the kettle.

"I woke up early, besides, I want to go to Angelo's for lunch," Skyler explained.

"Angelo's?" Ellah repeated.

"That's the name of the place I went to yesterday," Skyler smirked.

"Oh, and met that really cute guy?" Ellah teased. "I might take a trip down to Angelo's myself in that case."

"Maybe that's not the best idea," Skyler said quickly. "You can't be too involved with boys yet, you're too young!"

"Oh shut up Skye, just let me go...please? I promise I won't talk to strangers!" Ellah begged.

"How on earth are you gona make new friends then you monkey?" Skyler laughed. "Fine then, enjoy."

"Thanks!" Ellah grinned, running upstairs to go and get changed.

Ellah went down the beach for what felt like the eighteenth time. She was lost, most definitely, how Skyler got to Angelo's without getting lost was a wonder to her. Ellah sat down on the sand and sighed loudly. "Are you alright?" a voice came from above her. It shocked Ellah so much that she fell forward head first into the sand. "Crap," the voice said, pulling her up. Ellah stood up straight and spat the sand out of her mouth and got herself together to focus on the face that was talking to her. He wa . Ellah could barely breathe properly, he was topless, and the abs, oh my those abs were just the beautiful things on this world. He was grinning at her. She didn't even know that he was still waiting for her to talk.

"Oh...I'm alright thanks," she finally gasped. "Just got sand...um...everywhere." The boy laughed at her and flicked some sand out of Ellah's hair. Ellah couldn't help but smile back.

"You're a bit of a clums, aren't you? I think I'm gonna call you that from now on...since I don't know your name," Casey smiled.

"I'm Ellah, I've just moved him with my sister Skyler," Ellah explained. "And you are...?"

"I'm Casey," the guy smirked, holding out his hand for Ella to shake. Ellah shook it politely.

"Nice to meet you...well I guess I should get going," she blushed, trying to keep her hair out of her face.

"Wha- where you going?" Casey frowned,

"I was trying to get to Angelo's, to see what it's like," Ellah told him honestly. "But I got lost."

"Oh... why don't I show you where it is? We can go and grab some dinner?" Casey suggested. Ellah felt her heart pound so hard against her chest. She didn't know what to say, or what to do, but she found herself nodding.

"Alright, sounds like a plan...but I think you're gonna have to go and get some clothes on," Ellah giggled. Casey grinned.

"Yeah good point. How about I come and pick you up?" Casey tried.

"That will work. I'm on Dunners Walk, in that little bungalow on the side," Ellah told him, writing down his address on a little piece of paper that she fished out of her bag. "Number 4f."

"Great, I'll pick you up at around 5?" Casey asked her, taking the paper.

"Cool, don't be late," Ellah winked, walking off.

"Bye Clums!" Casey grinned back.


	5. Chapter 5 - Don't I know you?

"Where are you going then?" Skyler asked Ellah who was doing her hair in the living room mirror.

"Out," Ellah frowned. "Do I pressure you about your personal life?"

"Yeah, you do," Skyler muttered. "But whatever. Have fun, I'm gone." Now it was Ellah's time to look up in confusion.

"Where are YOU going?"

"Out," Skyler grinned cheekily, before making the peace sign and leaving the house. Ellah rolled her eyes and carried on doing her hair, wanting to look absolutely perfect. In a few minutes Casey knocked on the front door, Ellah rushed down hallway and took a deep breath in before opening it.

"Hey," Casey smiled.

"Hello, I'm ready," Ellah beamed back.

"You look beautiful," Casey mumbled. Ellah stared at him.

"I thought you were in a relationship?" she asked, stepping out of the house and locking the door behind her.

"Ruby? How did you know about Ruby?" Casey frowned.

"I heard some people talking about you guys on the way home," Ellah lied, not willing to tell Casey that she didn't know he was in a relationship and only meant for it to be a joke.

"Yeah we're still dating I guess...but can't I tell you that you're beautiful?" Casey smirked. Ellah blushed and started walking with him.

"I guess you can. Come on then let's go to Angelo's."

When Ellah and Casey got to Angelo's, there were quite a few people in there. "Casey are you sure that we're gonna find a table?" Ellah asked worryingly, the resteraunt looked beautiful and Ellah felt like she was close to starving.

"Don't worry about it, I'm pretty sure we'll get a place. One sec," Casey said politely, making his way over to the bar. He met Brax who was cleaning the tabletops whilst talking to a very pretty girl, who looked a little like Ellah.

"Brax, I need a table," Casey interrupted the conversation that Brax was having.

"Mate, can't you see that I'm having a conversation?" Brax hissed at his younger brother.

"Oh sorry am I interrupting your flirting session?" Casey grinned.

"Oh god Casey what do you want?" Brax asked.

"I need a table!" Casey exclaimed.

"For who, Ruby?" Brax quizzed.

"No for someone else," Casey frowned. "ELLAH! Come here!" Ellah looked up from her phone on the other side of the restaurant and made her way over to the bar. "Ellah this is Brax, my older brother."

"Pleasure to meet you," Brax smiled.

"Ellah?!" the pretty girl gasped. Ellah looked at her for the first time and noticed who she was.

"Skyler?!" Ellah jumped.

"You two know each other?" Brax asked, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Yeah. That's my little sister," Skyler hissed.

**leave a review if you want me to continue please (:**


	6. Chapter 6 - One Year Later

One Year Later

"Oh it's you," Casey groaned as he opened the front door one Saturday morning. Ellah frowned at his sudden lack of enthusiasm.

"Yeah it's me," she said. "What's wrong with you? Gremlins stole your pancake?" Casey couldn't help but smile at this weird analogy.

"No Ruby hasn't called," he finally admitted. Ellah rolled her eyes and stepped into the house, taking off her coat.

"Boo hoo. What does the white witch want now?" she asked.

"Don't...I think we've broken up now," Casey groaned miserably.

"Promise?" Ellah scoffed.

"Oi! I know you don't like her and everything but come on, she means a lot to me," Casey said hotly, sounding like he was defending Ruby.

"More than I mean to you?" Ellah frowned. Casey smirked and put his arms around Ellah, giving her a hug.

"No one means as much as you mean to me Ells," he whispered into her ear. Ellah smiled and hugged him back.

"Hey there lovebirds," came a voice from the hallway. Ellah and Casey departed to see Brax grinning at them from the hallway.

"We're not the lovebirds here," Ellah grinned back. "Where's Skyler?"

"She's still asleep," Brax answered, making his way to the fridge and taking out a carton of orange juice.

"Long night?" Casey winked at his brother, sitting down at the table, followed by Ellah.

"You know. We stayed up for a while. Played a few boardgames. The usual," Brax blushed a bright colour of red.

"Ever since you've been dating my sister you've been getting very embarrassed," Ellah giggled.

"That's what love does to you," Brax shrugged.

"So you love her?" Casey asked curiously.

"Yeah. I love her," Brax nodded firmly.

"Y-you do?" came a voice from the doorway. There stood Skyler in Brax's oversized shirt, her hair slightly messy from sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 - You're hiding something

"Um Casey, should we go somewhere else? I think we need to leave Skyler and Brax alone," Ellah grinned at her best friend.

"Sure, why not?" Casey smirked back. Ellah grabbed her bag and her coat and ran out of the house, Casey following her quickly. Once the front door slammed the only people in there was Skyler and Brax, Skyler was in pure shock.

"So...how much of that did you actually hear?" Brax asked quietly.

"Enough," Skyler grinned, making her way over to Brax and snaking her arms around Brax's neck behind him.

"So what do you think about us being in a proper relationship?" Brax suggested slyly. Skyler kissed Brax's cheek softly.

"What instead of sleeping with each other on drunk nights?" Skyler said cheekily. "Well, I think we can give it a shot." Brax had never felt happier since Charlie's death, to feel in love again was the best thing ever.

"Do you think your brother and my sister will ever get married?" Ellah asked Casey that morning as they took a stroll on the sandy beaches of Summer Bay. Casey didn't answer the question any time soon. Ellah looked up at Casey and saw a very faraway look in his eyes. "Case? Hey mate are you alright?" Casey snapped out of it and looked back at Ellah.

"Sorry Ells, I gotta go," Casey said quickly.

"What? Where are you going?" Ellah asked him, stopping in her tracks.

"I forgot that I need to go and see...someone," Casey told her.

"Who is this someone?" Ellah questioned.

"Look Ellah does it matter?" Casey asked.

"Yeah cos I wanna know," Ellah exclaimed.

"Well I don't need to tell you my every move! I'll see you later." Casey ran off down the beach and Ellah stood there, scared.

**_Where's Casey off to? Should Ellah tell Brax? Leave a review. (:_**


	8. Chapter 8 - Where's Casey?

Ellah sat on her own in Angelo's. Skyler stepped into the restaurant with her bags, clearly after being on a shopping trip with Brax. She sat down opposite her sister, who looked miserable. "Hey. What's up?" she grinned.

"The sky," Ellah said sadly.

"Where's Casey? I thought you guys were spending the day to hang out? You don't have any school stuff left to study," Skyler frowned.

"He took off a while ago," Ellah explained, fiddling with her napkin.

"Where? Is he alright?" Skyler asked quickly.

"He said he needed to visit...someone," Ellah mumbled, drooping onto the table. Brax made his way over to them and snaked his arms around Skyler's neck.

"Hey guys, what's up?" he smirked.

"Casey took off," Skyler said quickly. Ellah kicked her sister underneath the table, because she had a feeling that Casey wouldn't want her to tell Brax where he was going. Brax's face went into one of pure shock. Skyler felt his arms tense on her shoulder.

"Took off where?" he asked quickly.

"He didn't say, all he said was that he needed to go and meet someone," Ellah shrugged. Brax let go of Skyler and threw down his dishcloth, making his way to the exit. Skyler got up and followed him, Ellah behind her.

"Brax? Where are you going?" Skyler shouted as Brax began to run down the road.

"To go and find Casey!" Brax yelled back.

"Stay safe!" Skyler shouted. Brax turned around and Skyler ran up to him. He put his hands on her cheeks and kissed her softly.

"I will. Take Ellah back to the house. If anything happens I'll call you...call me if Casey get's back. I love you," he said quietly. He let go of Skyler and continued running.

"I love you too," Skyler muttered under her breath.

**Where's Casey? Will Brax be okay? What news does Heath have for Brax? Leave a review? (:**


	9. Chapter 9 - Waiting

**By the way, Charlie will make an appearance later, very far on. Natalie's also coming in.**

"What do you want on your pizza?" Skyler asked Ellah, holding the phone to her chest.

"Pepperoni please," Ellah yawned, stretching out onto the sofa and staring at the film that was showing on TV. Skyler nodded and went to tell the pizza place. Ellah was scared. Brax hadn't come home yet and there was no word from Casey on her mobile. Suddenly, the front door opened and Brax walked in, soaking wet. Skyler put down the phone and ran to him, bringing his face down and meeting his lips for a kiss.

"Baby are you alright?" she whispered.

"Yeah, starving though. No sign of Casey and it's pouring buckets out there. I'll go out and check again a little later," Brax said comfortingly, rubbing Skyler's shoulders.

"I don't want you getting cold anymore, we just ordered pizza, it should be good," Skyler tutted, taking Brax's jacket and hanging it up. Ellah walked into the hallway.

"Did you find Casey?" Ellah asked worriedly.

"No...not yet. I'm sorry Ellah," Brax said quietly. Ellah felt her stomach go in knots all over again.

"Well..." All of a sudden, the door flung open. Ellah stared at it with shock, as Brax and Skyler gasped in shock. Heath stood there, rushing into the house and shutting the door behind him.

"Brax, mate, there you are, I've been calling your phone non stop!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry man," Brax frowned. "What's up?" Heath took a deep breath.

"I just came back from the prison to go and visit dad...he's been released. He's not there anymore."


	10. Chapter 10 - Heath's news

"What, he's out?" Brax exclaimed, reaching for Skyler's hand nervously.

"Yeah, according to them he's been out for weeks now…hang on, where's Case?" Heath frowned.

"That's just the thing, we don't know," Brax said quietly. "But he's been disappearing like this quite frequently these days. But not for this long."

"But that means he can be anywhere…that means he can be with dad," Heath hissed. There was a horrible silence until Heath spoke again. "You checked the caravan site, didn't you?"

"I don't have the key and I don't wanna go and get it, you know them lot don't like us. Why would I put myself through that?" Brax said bitterly, his grip with Skyler's hand getting tighter.

"I don't know, anything to save Casey, right?" Heath retorted.

"You're saying SAVE CASEY like we know he's in danger! But how do we know? We don't!" Brax shouted.

"Just check the caravan site! According to the prison that's where dad was staying. Therefore he should have some sort of evidence to where Casey is!" Heath shouted back.

"What makes you think that Casey's with dad?" Brax frowned suddenly.

"It's the most logical explanation that there is, he wouldn't be anywhere else!" Heath said obviously. There was another silence.

"Brax, I think it's a good idea that you check the caravan site," Skyler said gently, rubbing Brax's shoulder.

"There's no point going now, it will be shut for the night," Brax sighed. "But I'll go first thing tomorrow. I think you two should get home now anyway, if dad is out I don't want him mingling with you." Skyler nodded and got hers and Ellah's coats together, Ellah looking totally pale and expressionless. Skyler shoved on her coat and gave Brax a kiss, whilst Heath and Ellah looked away uncomfortably. "I'll call you tomorrow," Brax said quietly, kissing Skyler's forehead gently.

"Alright," Skyler sighed. "Come on Ellah." Ellah was about to leave when she turned round and gave Brax a huge, warm hug. Brax looked shocked at first but then wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back, suddenly realising how scared she must feel.

"Please, please find him," Ellah mumbled into Brax's shirt, beginning to cry.

"I will, don't worry," Brax whispered back, kissing the top of her head too. Ellah let go and waited for her sister as they drove back home, both silent from shock.


	11. Chapter 11 - The Mirror

Ellah knocked on Brax's door early that next morning, her face in something of a state of panic. Brax opened the door and gulped at Ellah. "What's up?"  
"Brax, it's Casey. I think I know where he his. I've only got an idea though. He was planning something with his dad, and I think they've gone to carry out the plan!" Ellah exclaimed, tears pouring down her cheeks already. Brax's face went into shock.  
"How do you know?" he asked, getting his jacket.  
"He wrote me a letter and posted it last night, but I was over here with you guys so I didn't see it," Ellah groaned. Brax looked at the letter that Ellah handed to him, and then gave a large sigh before leaving the house.  
"Did he say where he was?" he asked, sounding panicked now.  
"No," Ellah muttered. "But I have a slight idea where the plans are." Ellah suddenly leaped to Casey's room and flung open the door, beginning to riffle around with Casey's stuff. She made her way to the mirror and squinted her eyes at it suspiciously.  
"Ellah, what are you doing? Is this really the time to be checking your reflection?" Brax yelled.  
"There's something in the mirror!" Ellah shouted back, searching in her pockets for something. Finally she took it out - it was a small rock. "Stay back." Ellah took a few steps herself before throwing the rock into the mirror as the shattering glass came down in front of her. In a space between two sharp shards of remaining glass there was a crumpled piece of paper. Ellah grabbed it quickly, slicing her hand the getting blood everywhere but not seeming to care. She unfolded it and there was a map..with an address scribbled on it. Brax rushed next to Ellah and stared at the paper.  
"That's it! That's where he is!" he exclaimed, taking the paper and rushing to the hallway to get his coat. "Stay here, stay safe," he told Ellah.

"No!" Ellah shook her head. "I'm coming with you. I'm the one that found it anyway!" Brax rolled his eyes before turning around.

"Ellah it's too dangerous." Ellah grabbed Brax's arms.  
"Brax, please. This is CASEY we're talking about," she cried. "I need to see him." Brax realised they were wasting time.  
"Fine," Brax said quickly. "But we need to go now."

where does that nap lead them? Leave a review please & thank you to those who have 3


	12. Chapter 12 - Bang

"This is the place," Brax said quietly, pulling the car . "Stay in here."  
"Brax for the last time, I'm not going to-" Suddenly there was a loud gunshot. Ellah and Brax gasped, staring at the giant warehouse they stood outside of.  
"Oh my god.." Brax muttered, running to the door, Ellah behind him. They opened the door, and there Casey was, holding a gun to his dad, shaking and sweating. Ellah didn't know how to act. First of all she was happy to see her best friend again...then she couldn't even believe that Casey was currently holding a gun to his dad's head.  
"Case, it's alright mate...drop the gun," Brax said slowly, as Ellah broke down into tears and tried to rush toward him, but Brax held out an arm so that she couldn't get any further. Casey paid no attention to Brax, as his dad spluttered in pain on the floor.  
"Casey, drop it!" Ellah screamed, tears pouring down her face, and for once, Casey looked up and dropped it at the sound of Ellah's voice.  
"Ellah.." he croaked, before rushing past them and opening the door, barging out of the room. Brax took one look at the man tied up in a dark dusty corner of the room, and his dad, trying to make amends.  
Meanwhile, Ellah followed Casey as he ran outside and vomited into the  
nearest gutter. Ellah leant against the wall as he was sick, taking deep breaths in and out, hyperventilating. Once Casey had finished, he collapsed onto the floor in a heap, and Ellah ran next to him, holding him close as he cried. He leant against her chest and cried, harsh sobs, as she hushed him and kissed the top of his head.  
"Casey, shhhhh, tell me what happened?"  
"I shot him..." Casey whispered, shaking.  
"Why..?" Ellah asked, feeling sick to her stomach.  
"I don't know! He was gonna shoot an innocent person and...I don't know.." Casey exclaimed, and Ellah glanced up at the sound of the ambulance.  
"We need to get you inside, you're not well," Ellah said quickly, tugging on Casey's t-shirt.  
"No, please, I wanna go home, away, anywhere," Casey cried. Ellah shook her head and wiped the tears off of Casey's face, trying to ignore the tears falling down her own face.  
"Come on Case please," Ellah begged, holding his head in her hands. His skin was boiling underneath her cool touch. Casey looked up into Ellah's eyes and saw how scared he was, if anything more scared than he felt. "It's gonna be alright, I promise you."


	13. Chapter 13 - Crime Scene

"Brax!" Skyler exclaimed, running onto crime scene. The police tried to stop her but when Brax tried to get to her they knew she was innocently somewhat known to him, so they let her through.  
"Skye," Brax said quietly, engulfing his girlfriend in a hug.  
"I was so worried," Skyler cried. "Why didn't you call?"  
"I didn't know that there was a time for that," Brax mumbled.  
"What happened? Where's my sister? Is Casey alright?"  
"Ellah's fine, she's over there getting her hand bandaged up because its been bleeding all over the place and Casey's in the corner, wrapped in a blanket," Brax explained, glancing behind him at the crime scene dotted with policemen.  
"Is he alright? I heard about what happened. Where's your dad?" Skyler frowned.  
"The ambulance whisked him away along with the guy that was tied up. That was stupidity, I don't even want to think about what Casey would've done if he hadn't shot the bullet," Brax muttered. A police officer came over the couple.  
"Sorry guys but we need Mr Darryl Braxton at the stationing for questioning," he explained. "We're already taking Ellah and Casey. May we give you a ride ma'am?"  
"No thank you, someone's gonna have to drive my car back, I'll follow you," Skyler declined politely.  
"Alright. Mr Braxton please come with us," the police officer said.  
"I'll see you there?" Brax whispered to Skyler.  
"Mmm okay," Skyler said quietly. She had no idea if she could take the pressure of being with Brax anymore. Already.


	14. Chapter 14 - Can you confirm

"Ellah may you come in for questioning?" the police officer asked.  
"For sure," Ellah muttered, glancing at Casey and Brax before walking in.  
"Wait," Brax said, rushing toward her and taking Ellah aside. "Don't tell them Casey was holding the gun."  
"Wait, what?!" Ellah exclaimed. "Brax for someone that didn't want me coming along you suddenly have a lot to say."  
"Ellah please, this is all I'm asking, I'll take care of it," Brax told her.  
"You'll take care of it?! Take care of it? What like you took care of Casey cos you've done a mighty fine job there haven't ya?" Ellah hissed. She watched Brax's face fall as he sighed.  
"You're right, alright I've failed 'em. Look I don't even know where my other brother is. But this is all I'm asking for," Brax begged, his eyes looking sad and pleading.  
"Ellah?" the policewoman asked.  
"Coming," Ellah muttered, leaving to a private room. Once they were in there, a woman sat her down and a man called John spoke to her round the table with a recording.  
"So, Ellah, can you confirm that at 16:00hours you were with Darryl?" John asked slowly.  
"I can," Ellah confirmed.  
"What made you think to go to the building?" John questioned her.  
"We were driving by and we heard a gunshot," Ellah shrugged. "We wouldn't drive away. It meant trouble."  
"But what made you drive by?"  
"Casey had left a map beneath his mirror. He had been missing for so long we got pretty desperate. We searched everywhere, and finally found it. He had circled the place that he was gonna be," Ellah explained, her eyes darting between John's disbelieving face and the recorder.  
"Wait so when you entered, who was holding the gun?" John asked. Ellah  
looked through the window and saw Brax sitting there, looking scared.  
"I- I don't know. It was such a blur of events, so many things were  
happening at once, I don't know who was holding the gun," she finally said strongly.  
"Ellah do you know the penalty for lying in an interview?" John muttered furiously.  
"Do you know the difference between an official court case and an on scene interview?" Ellah shot back.  
"Fine. Interview terminated at 17:08," John mumbled, clicking a button on the recorder.  
"You may go. The court will be in touch." Ellah got up, feeling sick to her stomach. She left the room and walked straight into Brax.  
"What did you say?" Brax asked quickly.  
"I said that I didn't know if the gun was with Casey, I said I couldn't remember, okay? So will you and your family just leave me and my sister alone? We can't deal with your drama!" Ellah shouted. Casey came up behind Brax, rubbing his eyes.  
"What are you talking about?" he frowned. Skyler walked up next to Ellah.  
"I'm saying that we need to take a break," Ellah said sadly. "Please, just don't bother me. I can't speak for Skye but I can't do this anymore." Ellah ran out, tears running down her face.  
"Why the hell would she leave when we need her support the most?" Brax yelled.  
"I don't know but this hasn't been easy for her either!" Skyler defended her sister.  
"So what you're on her side now?!" Brax muttered.  
"Yeah, maybe I am. Cos just like you like to look out for your family, I like to look out for mine," Skyler said stonily, turning around and rushing after her sister. Brax swore and was about to run after Skyler but Casey held him back.  
"Brax! Let her go," he muttered.


	15. Chapter 15 - 3 months later

3 months later, Brax knocked on Ellah's door, but she stayed staring at the TV screen blaring some cookery show. He saw her through the window and started calling her name, but Ellah just turned the TV up. Brax was about to give up when Ellah turned around and went to meet him at the door. "What?"  
"I've been calling you for this long and you decide to answer me now?!" Brax shouted at her.  
"Don't even try that with me, the whole of you lot have been avoiding me ever since the shooting so I kept my distance! But that's clearly not good enough for you lot, you only chase me all over the place when you want something!" Ellah defended herself. Brax's eyes grew dark and dangerous.  
"Only cos you told us to! What the hell were we supposed to do?" he hissed.  
"You know, a little part of Skyler wanted you to go after her. Sucks us for believing that you let us run away," Ellah spat.  
"Casey told me to! I was prepared to risk it all for Skye! I loved her," Brax said softly.  
"Oh since when did you listen to Casey? Do you still love her? Or is Natalie your current sleepbuddy?" Ellah asked hotly. Brax didn't know what to say, he was running out of time.  
"Okay, I'm sorry. We all are," he assured her.  
"Including Casey?" Ellah asked challengingly, already knowing the answer.  
"I can't vouch for him," Brax said reasonably.  
"Right. So why are you here again?" Ellah asked, trying to keep her voice calm.  
"Rocco's funeral. Heath would want you there. So would Rocco." Ellah looked at Brax for a minute then nodded reluctantly.  
"I'll be there," she muttered. "But for Heath. Not for you and definitely not for Casey." Brax bit his lip and nodded.  
"Can Skyler come too?" he asked hopefully. Ellah stared at Brax as she  
realised he still loved her sister.  
"No, she's out of town. Visiting family. You know the usual," Ellah said gently, instantly warming back up to Brax. Brax swallowed his disappointment and nodded.  
"Fine."

reviews please? Should I leave this story? Hmmm.


	16. Chapter 16 - No More 'I Love You's'

**a/n: so here's a long chapter for the guest that said they were too short! Sorry..,let me know if this size is better ?:**

Brax stood there by himself behind the bar at Angelo's. The funeral had just finished and anyone who wanted to could come back to Angelo's for a meal. The mood was lightened slightly after April's adorable speech at the beach but no doubt about it, there was still a mood of sadness lingering in the air. Bianca was chatting and Heath was staring out of the huge glass window at the front of the restaurant. Ellah sat down by herself at a table, poking at her food. "Not hungry?" came a voice above her. Ellah glanced up, her dark brown eyes squinting, trying to make out the figure in front of her.

"Casey," she finally breathed, as Casey took a seat next to her, grinning.

"Are you as happy to see me as I am to see you?" he joked. Ellah rolled her eyes.

"Very happy. How hae you been? Have the dates for the trial come through yet?"

"Um no not yet. And I've been...better," Casey said honestly.

"Better?" Ellah frowned. "Well, what's happened?"

"I miss you," Casey blurted, immediately going red and wishing he hadn't said it. Ellah felt awful.

"I'm sorry Casey but I can't. It was so scary without you in the house. It freaked me out and I don't know if I can handle that anymore," Ellah sighed, reaching for Casey's hand on the table.

"But I'm not going away again! I'm here and I will stay here for as long as I can. I'm ready to make this work," Casey insisted, his eyes glinting with tears. Ellah looked straight at this boy. The boy that she had fallen in love with. The boy that had shocked her on the beach so much that she fell forward and got a mouth full of sand. The boy that vowed to call her Cluts until she told him her name. The boy that she told everything to. The boy that killed his dad... "Ellah I know what you're thinking. You're doubting yourself, I can see it on your face! But all I'm asking for is one chance, just one chance to make things right," Casey begged, holding Ellah's hands tight in his.

"W-what about Ruby?" Ellah choked, feeling her head grow hot and her stomach tie in knots.

"Ruby used me for all the wrong reasons. I wasn't happy with her because...because I knew what I could have with you," Casey explained. Ellah felt a tear in the corner of her eye and looked away, not ready to show Casey that he had gotten to her. She caught Brax's eye from the corner of the room. He gave her an encouraging smile and a thumbs up.

"Case, why are you telling me all of this now?" Ellah muttered, turning her attention back onto Casey.

"Because your absence in my life has made me realise two things. 1. I love you, 2. I cannot live without you by my side," Casey said softly, his hand reaching to Ellah's face and wiping another tear away that was trickling down her face. Ellah smiled and held his hand with her own.

"Well..." she began hesitantly. "You're gonna have to do something before I make the final decision."

"Anything," Casey nodded.

"Kiss me," Ellah whispered. Casey blinked at her before smiling, leaning in over the table and gently brushing his lips against hers. He pulled away slowly. "Is that it?" Ellah joked.

"You're gonna have to be my girlfriend to find out," Casey winked cheekily. Ellah laughed as Casey kissed her again, this time with a bit more passion. Brax watched from behind the bar, happy that his little brother found love. He started to wipe down the table surface, not letting any emotion get to him.

"Ellah?" came a voice from the doorway that evening. Ellah looked up from where she was sitting on the sofa, Casey on the floor, resting his head in her lap.

"Skye?" Ellah gasped. Skyler came through the door with a heap of her stuff looking exhausted.

"Hey love- oh wow...um...hello Casey," Skyler said quickly, trying to wipe off any look of surprise on her face.

"Welcome home," Casey smiled. Skyler gave a look to her sister that clearly said 'really?' Ellah nodded from her place on the sofa.

"You two are together?" Skyler blinked, still in shock.

"Yep, Casey convinced me," Ellah giggled, bending over to give Casey an upside down kiss.

"Well aren't you adorable. Welcome to the family then, Case," Skyler grinned. "Got dates from the court yet?"

"Not yet. God that reminds me, Brax probably wants me back home before he thinks I've done a runner or something," Casey sighed, getting off the floor.

"Well it's not like we're gonna find you in this giant abandoned warehouse with a gun to someone or anything," Ellah muttered.

"What was that?" Casey asked, turning around and diving onto Ellah who was now laying on the sofa, killing her with tickles.

"Oh Jesus guys please no PDA. Casey mate if you need to go home then you should get going," Skyler grinned, taking off her jacket.

"You're right. I'll see you in the morning," Casey yawned, getting up and giving Ellah a goodnight kiss. "See ya, Skye!" he waved, leaving the house.

"Goodbye Casey, text Ellah when you get home please," Skyler laughed, shutting the door behind him. She turned to her sister who was looking pretty loved up on the sofa. "You had an eventful day then?"

"It was Rocco's funeral. I wasn't gonna go at first but then Brax persuaded me..." Ellah hesitated for a second. "He really wanted you there, you know. He misses you." Skyler let out a dark laugh.

"I bet he does. How's Natalie then?" she hissed.

"Skyler stop it. I suggest you go and see him tomorrow. I can tell that without you he's breaking down," Ellah insisted, getting off the sofa and walking over to her bedroom.

"Well I don't care," Skyler muttered. Ellah rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, you do."

**will Skyler go to Brax? I have to admitt they were so cute. Hopefully next chapter tonight, but I'd love to get some reviews first! Thank you to those that have reviewed already, much love.**


	17. Chapter 17 - Charlie's Death Date

**a/n: I took all of your ideas on board...I hope this chapter is okay!**

"I thought you were working?" Skyler said, walking up to Brax who was sitting on the sands of the beach. Brax turned around at the sound of her voice.

"Skyler?" Brax said quietly, his heart beating quicker at the sight of her face. Skyler sat down next to him and drew her knees to her chest, staring at the sea lapping against the shore. "Um...I decided to come out here for my lunch break."

"I see. Is this where you do all your thinking?" Skyler asked, taking the opportunity to glance at Brax who was looking somewhere in the distance.

"I guess," Brax shrugged. "I thought you were out of town?"

"I came back yesterday to the house just to see Casey and Ellah totally loved up on the sofa," Skyler explained quietly.

"Oh yeah. Case apologized yesterday and Ellah forgave him...next thing you know they're making out," Brax laughed to himself. "I've never seen Casey so happy."

"What about you, Brax?" Skyler asked, resting her chin on her knees.

"What about me?" Brax said sarcastically.

"Are you happy?" Brax stayed quiet for a while and then sighed to himself.

"It's her death date today," Brax admitted quietly. Skyler blinked and stared at him.

"Who?" she asked softly.

"Charlie," Brax said shortly.

"Who's that?" she asked, not really wanting to know.

"She was my girlfriend. She died." Skyler felt sick. She knew that Brax had still some emotional attachment to someone because she had noticed the tattoo, but she didn't ever know who it was.

"She was your girlfriend?" Skyler repeated. There was a horrible silence, broken by Skyler's wobbly words. "You're still in love with her, aren't you?" Brax didn't answer at first, it was like he had to think about it. "Brax?"

"I've moved on..."

"No, that's where you're wrong," Skyler muttered. "Someone that's moved on doesn't get a tattoo to remember their dead girlfriend. Someone that's moved on wouldn't have not run after their girlfriend who was prepared to leave and someone that's moved on, Brax, would've told their girlfriend about this earlier so that she didn't ever have to find out differently!"

"Would you relax? I don't really need you shouting at me, I've had a rough day," Brax shouted.

"Rough day? Really? You know what Brax, pick now. If you don't love me and you still love your dead girlfriend then walk away. But if you do love me then tell me," Skyler said softly, her eyes filled with tears. Brax didn't move, he didn't say anything, he sat there staring at the tattoo he got to remember Charlie. Skyler let out a sob and got up and ran. She was near the end of the beach when she felt Brax hold her waist. "BRAX LET GO!" Skyler screamed, struggling against him.

"I love you!" Brax told her. Skyler stopped moving and turned around so she was facing him, now seeing how genuine he was.

"You do?" she whispered. Brax wiped the tears off her face and nodded, leaning in to kiss her.

"Charlie's my past. But you're my present...will you be my future?"


	18. Chapter 18 - Casey's missing again

Brax frowned as he checked Casey's room first thing in the morning. Casey hadn't been back from the beach since the morning before. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Skyler shouted from somewhere in the house. She lived there now, Ellah still lived at home but visited the Braxtons regularly. Brax gave up on searching for Casey and went to go and meet Skyler to see who was at the door. It was Ellah in a short white dress and heels, her hair down to her back with a smile on her face.  
"Hey guys, I was supposed to be going somewhere with Case today, he  
called me yesterday to organise it. Um is he here?" she asked. Skyler turned to Brax.  
"Well, no, he's not. He hasn't been back all night," Brax admitted awkwardly. Ellah's face went into complete distress.  
"No, not again," she whispered.  
"Come on, come in," Skyler muttered, pulling Ellah's arm so that she came in. Ellah walked through to the living room and slid down onto the sofa.  
"This is what I told him! I cannot deal with the pressure!" she groaned. Skyler and Brax exchanged looks, panicking.  
"Alright, I'm going to search for him," Brax said quickly, snapping into action.  
"Wait! He's not the one that's run away," Ellah said quickly. Brax froze and Skyler blinked at her sister.  
"Excuse me?" Brax asked.  
"I mean its his court case in a few days...that means that someone's kidnapped him so he missed it!" Ellah said obviously, feeling tears spring into her eyes as she imagined Casey in pain in an unknown place.  
"Ellah makes sense, for once," Skyler muttered.  
"So what do we do?" Brax asked.  
"Is there anyone in your family that would hate Casey for what he did to your dad?" Ellah asked Brax.  
"We have another brother. Kyle," Brax began.  
"Oh?" Skyler asked. "I swear I'm finding new things about you every morning." Brax gave Skyler a hint of smiles before turning serious again.  
"Is it a possibility Kyle's got Casey?" Ellah wondered.  
"I don't know," Brax groaned, kneeling down onto the floor in confusion.  
"Look, we need to do something quickly! The sooner we get to the bottom of this the quicker that Casey may be able to get back in time for his court case," Skyler told Brax gently, kneeling down next to him and kissing the side of his face.  
"Did Casey leave with his phone?" Ellah exclaimed suddenly.  
"Y-yeah. Why?" Brax asked, his eyes hopeful.  
"I can track him with the locator app on my phone. Hopefully it will lead to where Casey is!" Ellah explained quickly, getting out her phone. Skyler and Brax watched anxiously as Ellah tried to receive Casey's location. "Oh crap," Ellah muttered, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
"What?" Brax asked, putting one arm around Skyler's waist.  
"C-Casey's...in t-the...outback."

Yes my lovely guest I got the idea from you! Xxx

reviews?


	19. Chapter 19 - Argument

"You two need to stay here! I'm not risking your lives!" Brax shouted, getting on his jacket.  
"Give it a rest Brax," Ellah sighed, already standing up.  
"Do you wanna give another testimony?!" Brax asked.  
"Does it matter? If it means saving Casey then yeah, I do," Ellah told him. Skyler stood in between them awkwardly, chewing the bottom of her lip.  
"Ellah please don't do this now," Brax begged.  
"Ellah maybe you should leave it," Skyler began.  
"Can you hear yourselves? This is ridiculous! I love him and you're gonna make me sit here and wait?!" Ellah yelled. Brax rubbed the back of his neck before speaking again.  
"Its for the best," he tried.  
"No, its not," Ellah muttered. "Please Brax, that's all I'm asking, let me go!" Brax glanced at Skyler who put her hand on her forehead.  
"Ellah it might be distressing," Brax said gently.  
"Jesus, Brax, you're distressing me like this," Ellah pleaded.  
"Brax let her ago," Skyler whispered, turning away so that Ellah couldn't see. "She's breaking."  
"We're wasting time!" Ellah exclaimed. Brax looked very against his will but shrugged.  
"Fine, fine! But we need Heath along the way," he finally muttered.  
"Skye are you coming too?"  
"No," Skyler shook her head. "I'll stay here and tell the police."  
"Don't!" Ellah and Brax said at the same time.  
"They'll think we're making it up."  
"That's ridiculous, it only makes sense to tell the police," Skyler sighed.  
"Tell them what? We don't even know what's going on? We can handle this ourselves!" Brax said, grabbing his car keys. Skyler gave up and made her way to the fridge, opening it and taking out two sandwiches wrapped in cling film. She threw them to Brax.  
"Make sure you eat out there please," she said quietly, her eyes brimming with tears. Brax sighed and put the sandwiches down, then walked over to Skyler and gave her a hug.  
"Don't worry, everything will be fine," he promised her, his hands on her shoulders. Skyler nodded and let Brax hug her, stroking the fabric of his top as if it was the last time she'd ever see him.  
"I love you. Now go, you're wasting time!" Skyler said quickly, pushing Brax and Ellah out of the door.  
"I love you too," Brax told her before shutting the door behind them.

"Heath's out of town," Brax sighed, getting back into the car. Ellah rolled her eyes.  
"Just our luck," she muttered. Her and Brax had just tried to get Heath from Angelo's but he wasn't there. He asked Bianca through desperation who told him he was out of town. Brax started the car and sped down the road, glancing at Ellah's phone to make sure he was going the right way. As they came to some lights, he took out one of the sandwiches that Skyler made and bit into it.  
"Not hungry?" Brax frowned at Ellah.  
"Can't really eat, too nervous," Ellah answered truthfully. "Trust Skye to worry about hunger at the point in time."  
"She wants the best, bless her," Brax muttered, keeping his eyes on the road.  
"I know," Ellah sighed. She glanced out of the window and noticed the cracked surroundings they were in. "Brax I think we're close!"  
"Very," Brax said darkly. "I think we should park and then search."  
"Look at the land! There's nothing he'd be under, he's exposed to the sun!" Ellah groaned.  
"Wait!" Brax said suddenly, stopping the car. Ellah jerked forward as a result of the sudden lack of movement.  
"What?" she exclaimed.  
"There's a car out there! God, it could be him!" Brax yelled, already halfway out of the car. Ellah got out as well, seeing the red car in the distance. Her and Brax ran to the deserted car, as they got closer they noticed Casey handcuffed to the edge of the car, completely battered and bruised.  
"Case," Brax shouted, rushing over to his brother. "He's not responding!"  
Ellah burst into tears.


	20. Chapter 20 - Found him

"Casey, come on love, please!" Ellah begged, grabbing Casey's shoulders.

"We need an ambulance," Brax muttered, glancing at Casey, worried.

"It's gonna take too long," Ellah shook her head. Brax nodded.

"Alright, help me carry him into the car," Brax nodded. Ellah picked him up from his arms and Brax lifted his legs, placing him in the bag of the car. "When I find out who did this I'll kill them," Brax muttered, starting the car and speeding down the road.

"Brax, calm down," Ellah cried, sitting at the back with Casey's head resting in her lap.

"How can I calm down?" Brax asked, sounding heartbroken.

"Think of Skye, she'd hate it if we'd crash and died!" Ellah exclaimed, stroking Casey's bloody cheek.

"Ellah?" Casey suddenly croaked. Ellah's head snapped down and Brax glanced in the rear view mirror in shock. Casey was gaining consciousness.

"Case?! Baby you'll be okay, I promise you," Ellah whispered quickly.

"Casey? Mate who did this to you?" Brax asked loudly.

"Kyle," Casey muttered quietly. Ellah grew angry.

"Son of a-"

"Oi, Ellah, what happened to keeping calm?" Brax hissed.

"I told you he was trouble! Oh I'm gonna get him!" Ellah mumbled.

"So am I," Brax growled. "So am I."

"Is he alright?" Ellah asked Sid.

"A few cuts and bruises, quite a lot actually, but he'll be fine. How did this happen?" Sid asked curiously, putting down his clipboard.

"Mate, I'd appreciate it if you mind your business please," Brax sighed, coming up behind Ellah. Ellah clamped her hand over Brax's mouth.

"I'm sorry, um, is Casey ready to have visitors yet?" Ellah muttered to Sid, keeping her hand over Brax's mouth.

"Give me a few more seconds, I'll run a test and get these results back and then I'll let you know." Sid gave Ellah a small smile then walked away. Ellah finally took her hand away.

"What the hell was that for?" Brax asked her angrily.

"Sometimes, Brax, you need to keep a lid on it! He's treating Casey, we need to stay calm and be somewhat nice to him," Ellah sighed. Brax looked at the polished floor, his arms folded.

"Why the hell does this keep happening?" he mumbled.

"Once I get my hands on Kyle I'm pretty sure nothing's gonna happen," Ellah said through gritted teeth. There were sudden squeaks on the floor as Brax and Ellah looked up. It was Skyler, in shorts and a tank top, with trainers on. Her hair was out for once, but it looked like she had been running her hands through it a lot. She ran up to Brax and hugged him straight away, but broke the hug to comfort her sister.

"Is he alright? Was it Kyle? Where did you find him? Was he hurt? Did he faint?" Now it was Brax's turn to put his hand over Skyler's mouth.

"Babe, the questions, calm down," Brax sighed.

"Sorry..." came Skyler's muffled voice. Brax took away his hand slowly.

"It was Kyle. I can't say I know what happened since I haven't had a chance to speak to Casey yet," Brax told her, fixing some of the loose strands of her hair.

"Oh," Skyler said. "That damned boy Kyle."

"If you want him, you need to get in line," Ellah said bitterly. "I'm gonna kill him."

uh oh. reviewsss?


	21. Chapter 21 - Hospital Visit

"Case? Mate? You alright?" Brax asked lowly, creeping into Casey's ward quietly. Casey opened his eyes.  
"Could be better," he mumbled. Ellah followed Brax in but didn't know what to say and she was still fuming at Kyle, so she kept hidden in the corner where she wasn't seen. Skyler walked in too.  
"Oh Casey," she sighed, making her way over to Brax biting her lip anxiously.  
"Hey Skye," Casey whispered, lifting his hand slowly.  
"Kyle did this didn't he?" Brax muttered. Casey nodded reluctantly.  
"Can't blame him. I shot his dad," he sniffed.  
"Don't say that-" Brax began.  
"What's the date?" Skyler asked suddenly.  
"The 18th," Brax answered, wondering what was going on. Then he realised. "Crap. Casey it's your court case." Casey at up immediately and struggled to get out of bed.  
"No Casey stop! You're not well enough," Brax stopped him, holding him down. Casey gave up and stared at the ceiling of his ward, deep in thought.  
"Now what?" he asked quietly.  
"We tell the truth, to the police," Skyler said simply. Brax didn't look so sure.  
"I don't really want to do that," he said slowly.  
"Brax, this is not an option," Skyler insisted.  
"Guys, can we not discuss it right now?" Casey asked softly. Skyler and Brax both folded their arms and stood away from eachother. "Is Ellah here?" Ellah took this as her cue.  
"Hey love," she said quietly, stepping out of the corner. Casey's eyes lit up.  
"Hey, how's it going?" he asked.  
"It's alright," Ellah replied. "I'm happy you're okay, Case, I was so scared."  
"I'm sorry," Casey smiled slightly. Ellah bent over and gently kissed him.  
"I love you. Don't do that again," she said against his lips.  
"It wasn't my choice, but fine. I love you too," Casey grinned, stroking Ellah's hair with his bruised hands.  
"I think we should leave you to rest," Brax sighed finally.  
"So do I. We'll see you in the morning, alright?" Skyler smiled at Casey who gave a smile back. Ellah didn't look like she wanted to leave but she knew that she had to.


	22. Chapter 22 - Sasha and Casey

Skyler walked into Angelo's whilst rubbing her eyes. She was tired and she had finished having another argument over the phone with Brax about telling the police about Kyle. Brax was wiping down the marble tabletops at the bar vigorously, anyone with eyes could see that he was pretty upset. It had been a few weeks ever since Casey came out of the hospital and something had happened.  
Ellah and Casey didn't speak, its like they ended things silently much to Ellah's disappointment. She had no idea why but whenever she tried to smile at Casey he looked away. More to the point Sasha began to go out with Casey anyway. So she gave up.  
Ellah washed the cups whilst thinking to herself. She was mad and Casey and even more mad at Sasha. Sasha knew how she felt about Casey. The bell rang which meant that someone was ready to order. She left the sink to the counter and was face to face with Sasha. "Oh its you. Could I order two frostedsnowmen? No ice in mine please, in fact if you couldn't make it cold? Sensitive teeth." Ellah had to stop herself from lunging at Sasha in spite, so she took the money and made the drinks. But she put an average of 4 ice cubes in the cup then put it in the freezer.  
"What table?" she asked Sasha.  
"8," Sasha replied.  
"I'll bring it over," Ellah muttered, and Sasha took it as her time to leave. Ellah waited a few minutes and then took the cup out of the freezer, opening the lid and taking the cubes so that Sasha wouldn't suspect anything, then made an ordinary one and put them both on a tray. She walked over to table 8 just to see Casey sitting with Sasha.  
When Casey saw her he gulped and looked down, but Sasha didn't do anything. "Two FrostedSnowmen?" Ellah whispered. She put them both down, but gave the extra cold one to Sasha. Sasha took a sip and her face contorted.  
"Its FREEZING!" she yelped.  
"Its a snowman," Ellah blinked.  
"I asked for as little chilled as possible!" Sasha exclaimed, clasping her mouth.  
"Oh," Ellah said innocently. "I gave Casey yours. So sorry."  
"Very smart Ellah," Sasha said darkly. "What if something happened to me?"  
"Then you would have a problem," Ellah nodded. "Pity. Have a nice day."  
"I want her fired!" Sasha yelped. Ellah stared at Brax as he came over to the table.  
"Who?" Brax asked.  
"ELLAH!" Sasha yelled.  
"Why?" Brax exclaimed. He liked Ellah.  
"Because she did it on purpose! She gave me a freezing cold drink on purpose!" Sasha pointed at her. "I could've died!"  
"No, you couldn't have," Ellah hissed.  
"What would you know? You've been looking at me the same way ever since Casey and me have been dating, like death stares!"  
"Its Casey and I you illiterate fool," Ellah muttered under her breath.  
"Watch it!" Casey shouted.  
"Oh, NOW you wanna talk to me?" Ellah cried, a tear falling down her cheek. "I came to the hospital when you were there, every day, butthis one was there! I was the one that noticed that Kyle was being odd, so I told Brax and WE went looking for you! When the incident happened in the cellar, I was ME who insisted that I go with Brax, andit was ME who got you to drop the gun and yet here you are, talking down to me like I'm a piece of scum! Well you know what?! Have funwith your girlfriend, I hope she gives you everything you're looking for in life since it aint love cos I've given that to you all this  
time! I give up! Don't come running to me when something's gone wrong, and as for you." Ellah spun round to Sasha who looked scared. "If he goes missing, don't go looking for him. He clearly appreciates nothing. Good luck and good riddance." Ellah tipped the table upside down and left the scene, as everyone else looks upset and shocked.  
There were tears streaming down Casey's face and for a minute it  
looked like he was gonna go after her but he just left the cafe, and  
Sasha ran after him.


	23. Chapter 23 - Goodbye Ellah

Ellah sat on the beach, on the sandy dunes, picking up sand and letting it fly free into the wind. Casey walked up behind her, and Ellah could already tell that it was gonna be interesting. "Can I join you?" Casey asked softly.  
"This beach is big enough for the two of us," Ellah sighed. Casey sat down next to Ellah and she automatically leant on his shoulder. Casey froze a little but then his arms closed over Ellah protectively.  
"I'm sorry," Casey muttered. "For everything."  
"I know," Ellah blinked. "But I've decided that its best to leave Summer Bay." Casey bit his lip in shock.  
"What? Why?" he asked, feeling his heartbeat quicken.  
"Its not the best place for me!" Ellah explained, feeling teary all of a sudden. "You need space with Sasha!"  
"No you can't leave I need you!" Casey exclaimed. "What about Skye and Brax? You can't just break them up."  
"Skye's staying, alright? Its just me. I'll go and find some family somewhere and maybe I'll be back if Skye and Brax ever get married," Ellah smiled, semi-cheekily and semi-depressed.  
"Ells, please," Casey began again. Ellah turned to Casey and put her hands on his cheeks so that he would focus on her.  
"I'm sorry, but this will be for the best, I promise you! Come on, Case! I promise everything will be okay.." she whispered.  
"But it never is! What if it isn't?" Casey groaned, not aware that Sasha was watching from a distance. She marched up to Casey and Ellah and began to yell.  
"LEAVE CASEY ALONE!"  
"I was just leaving, alright?! I'll leave you to your happy lives!" Ellah hissed, right before standing up and running off into the distance. Casey wanted to shout after her, but with Sasha close by, he didn't even want to take a chance.


	24. Chapter 24 - Missed me?

"You're up early," Skyler smiled at Brax as he walked into the kitchen. He bent over her and kissed her forehead softly before shuffling over to the fridge.  
"Yeah, thought I'd get to Angelo's early since we've got one worker missing," he sighed. "Where's Case?"  
"Oh he left about an hour ago, I think he's gone over to Sasha's. Off to clear his head I think." Brax nodded in response.  
"Did you call Ellah?"  
"Yeah she's staying with my Aunt," Skyler replied, dipping her spoon in and out of the cereal.  
"Oh. Did she sound like she wanted to come back anytime soon? Casey is really broken about it," Brax explained, taking an orange out of the fridge.  
"No not really," Skyler admitted. "But you never know."  
"I can't believe this. A few weeks before the court case and here we go, no one's here to take it," Brax grumbled, leaning against the counter.  
"Don't worry, you'll be fine, everything will go to plan," Skyler insisted, putting her bowl to one side.  
"Yeah. I hope so," Brax sighed. "Oh you got a text like an hour ago, but you were asleep."  
"Ah, thanks," Skyler smiled.  
"It was your dad," Brax began. Skyler froze awkwardly.  
"W-what? How do you know?" she asked quietly, avoiding Brax's eye contact.  
"It said his name above the text. What's wrong?" Brax frowned, noticing Skyler look a little odd.  
"N-nothing. Look it's time for you to get to work," Skyler muttered. Brax stared at her in confusion but nodded.  
"Alright, I'll see you a little bit later," he gave a small smile and kissed her softly before grabbing his keys and leaving. As soon as Brax shut the door Skyler rushed into her room and grabbed her mobile from the dressing table. She opened the text and read it.  
'Missed me?  
I'm off to Summer Bay with Jamie.  
See you there.'  
Skyler could barely breathe. She dialled the number as soon as possible.  
"Hello?"  
"Dad?" Skyler whispered.  
"Oh, now you wanna talk. I'm busy, make it fast."  
"Don't come all the way over here! You're the reason I left, now leave me alone!"  
"If you must know I apologize for how I was acting. I wanna come over with your brother to start a new life! Now you leave me the hell alone, I've got business to do." He hung up.  
"Oh crap," Skyler muttered to herself. Her dad was coming. How was Brax gonna react when he found out she was...a Sharpe?


	25. Chapter 25 - Talking With Jamie

"I'm home!" Brax called. Skyler looked up from her laptop and smiled awkwardly. Maybe this was the time to tell him about her dad.

"Hey. How was everything at work?"

"Well we got an unexpected visit from a certain someone," Brax frowned, bending down to give Skyler a kiss from where she sat. Skyler felt her heartbeat rise and began to panic.

"Who was this certain someone?"

"Some guy I know and his son. Adam and Jamie," Brax muttered furiously. Skyler felt sick.

"You don't get along with them?" she frowned.

"Never have, never will," Brax said firmly. He noticed that Skyler looked a little depressed so he put his arms around her from behind her. "Babe, are you alright?" Skyler swallowed quickly and nodded.

"Yeah. I just need to go get some air," she faked a smile and got up.

"Wait let me come with you. I wanna go up for a surf anyway," Brax said quickly, not liking how sick Skyler looked.

"It's alright, I'll be fine. See you later," Skyler muttered, before getting up and rushing over to the beach. Once she was there the first thing she did was sit down on the pier. She knew that someone was behind her so she looked over her shoulder. It was Jamie.

"Jamie!" she beamed. Jamie grinned and sat down on the pier beside Skyler, putting an arm around her and pulling her in for a hug.

"Hi sis. Missed you," he said.

"I missed you too. But why did you bring dad?"

"I didn't do it on purpose! I was gonna come over myself," Jamie admitted, pink spots appearing on his cheeks. Skyler sighed moodily. "Why does it matter so much?"

"You guys don't get along with the Braxtons much do you?" Skyler began.

"No," Jamie muttered. "Why?"

"I may be going out with the head boy. Brax," Skyler winced. Jamie didn't bother keeping the shock and disgust out of his face.

"Brax? What possessed you to do that?" he spat.

"Shut up, he's wonderful."

"Yeah I'm sure dad thinks the same thing," Jamie rolled his eyes. Suddenly Skyler became panicked.

"You can't tell dad! Don't you dare!" she hissed. Jamie stared at her in disbelief.

"Are you kidding? He's gonna find out!"

"I don't care. One word from you and I'll blow your head off your bloody shoulders." Jamie gulped and nodded.

"Fine. Where is Ellah by the way?"

"She left for a while," Skyler shrugged.

"Probably for the best. She can't stand the sight of me these days," Jamie mumbled. Skyler tutted and ruffled Jamie's hair affectionately. Meanwhile, Brax was telling Casey how worried he was about Skyler. Casey was so nervous about his court case that he was adamant to help anyone else with their own problems.

"Brax stop worrying. She's just a little jumpy about Adam I guess," Casey shrugged.

"Well I was also thinking of marrying her. What do you think?" Brax asked quietly. Casey grinned slightly.

"Aww. Big bro Brax is settling down a bit," he smirked. Brax blushed and flung a teatowel over at Casey. Casey dodged it and glanced out the window. He caught Skyler and Jamie laughing together on the pier.

"Um, Brax? Is Skyler good friends with Jamie?" he asked quietly.

"N-no," Brax shook his head. "Why?"

Instead of Casey telling his brother what he saw, he lied.

"Just checking. So anyway...Do you have those files about the case?" Brax blinked at Casey but then nodded. Whilst he was rummaging for the files, Casey made a metal note to ask Skyler about it later.

Reviews? X


	26. Chapter 26 - Casey knows

"That Jamie guy's a freak," Brax growled, wiping down the bar surface. Casey sat there with Skyler and sipped their drinks. It was a few days before Casey's court case and things were getting serious.

"What makes you say that?" Skyler frowned, biting her lip.

"He's stalking a lady called Leah. She's the nicest person out here and her son's just innocent. Yet Jamie can't seem to leave them both alone," Brax spat. Skyler made a mental note to ask Jamie about that later.

"Some people can't control it," she shrugged.

"Are you kidding? This is Jamie Sharpe we're talking about. Of course he can control it. He's just being a creep, like the rest of his family," Brax hissed, before furiously throwing his dishcloths into the nearby sink. That reminded Casey of what he wanted to talk to Skyler about.

"Oh yeah Skye could I talk to you outside for a minute?" he asked suddenly.

"Sure thing," Skyler smiled, getting up and walking to the outside entrance of Angelo's. Once they were there he turned around to face Casey. "What's up?"

"Do you know Jamie?" Casey asked quickly. Skyler's heartbeat got quicker.

"Why?"

"I saw you too all matey on the pier yesterday," Casey told her. "I assume that it's because you two are...close."

"He's my brother!" Skyler blurted out. Casey looked sick.

"You're kidding me," he muttered. "Brax is gonna kill."

"I know, Case please don't tell him!" Skyler pleaded. Casey did not look impressed.

"Alright fine but you have to say something soon. Um have you spoken to Ellah? The court case is in a few days.." he began.

"Yeah. She might come. She's depending on what she feels like on the day."

"Just my luck," Casey grumbled.

"Hey, it could be worse," Skyler sighed. "You could be a Sharpe."


	27. Chapter 27 - Skyler, Jamie and Adam

Skyler knocked on the door rapidly. She was beginning to get very impatient, as she was about to turn around and leave the front door opened and her father Adam stood there. "Oh, it's you," he grumbled.

"What are you doing here?" Skyler asked coldly, folding her arms. Adam rolled his eyes and held the door, about to slam it in Skyler's face. Skyler blocked the door with her foot and stepped into the house. Jamie sat there on the couch watching TV, but he gulped when he saw Skyler standing there so angrily.

"Jamie get upstairs," Adam growled, throwing a glare at Jamie over his shoulder.

"No, Jamie can stay," Skyler hissed.

"I don't know when you turned into their mother," Adam muttered.

"Since you took off with every woman that came around the corner and me and my 10 year old self had to look after an 8 year old Jamie and a 4 year old Ellah? I think it was around then," Skyler said slowly. Jamie gulped again and stood up.

"Look, I'm gonna go and take a walk anyway," he nodded, avoiding eye contact with both his dad and his sister.

"Hold your horses, Jamie, I need to talk to you, too," Skyler said quickly, tugging on Jamie's sleeve.

"About what?" he frowned.

"You're stalking Leah!" Skyler exclaimed. "Dude what is wrong with you? That's twisted!"

"What is she talking about Jamie?" Adam asked angrily.

"Nothing, we're good friends, we're working things out," Jamie defended himself.

"Jamie! Breaking into her house and putting yourself in her pictures on her fridge is beyond creepy! Leah's scared and you're showing up the whole family!" Skyler shouted at him, her face going red with rage.

"Wait a second. Since when did you even care about what the family name reputation is?" Adam scoffed.

"Oh since she started dating Brax," Jamie spat. The silence was so horrible it pained Skyler to listen to it.

"Oh THANKS Jamie, you're a real brother," Skyler mumbled, feeling a tear fall down her cheek.

"You're the one that's accusing me of criminal activity!" Jamie exclaimed, pointing to himself and his blue eyes cold.

"YOU ARE! YOU'RE STALKING HER JAMIE!" Skyler screamed.

"SHUT UP! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON ABOUT? YOU'RE DATING BRAX?" Adam barked, raising his hand and looking like he was about to hit Skyler in the face.

"Yeah, I am. So what?" Skyler said quietly. But she knew what.

"Are you kidding? Right we're going home right now," Adam muttered, grabbing the first few things that was in his reach and taking them to a spare plastic bag on the side of the mantelpiece, thrusting them into it. Before either a guilty looking Jamie or a teary looking Skyler could reply, the door swung open.

"What the hell is going on here?" Ellah frowned, stepping into the house with all the bags. "Oh my dear Jesus...Dad and Jamie, what the heck are you doing here?"

"Oh great it's like a flipping family reunion," Adam grumbled, dropping the plastic bag.

"Yeah well that's what you wanted isn't it? Or are you just here to cause trouble, LIKE YOU ALWAYS ARE?" Skyler shouted.

"Don't talk to me that way! I didn't force YOU to move away!" Ellah rolled her eyes.

"You know what dad, this is exactly what I left for. I'm going over to Casey's house before he thinks I've bailed on him on the most important day of his life," Ellah growled, turning on her heel and leaving the house.

Brax walked around the living room miserably. It was now the day before Casey's trial and there was still a no show from Ellah. The doorbell rung and Casey heaved himself off the sofa. He opened the door and saw Ellah standing there with a big smile on her face. "Ellah?!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah you big idiot," Ellah smiled. Brax rushed over to the door and almost knocked Casey over.

"Ellah? What are you doing here?" he frowned.

"Here to save Casey's backside," Ellah smirked. Brax and Casey both smiled.

"Right well come on in!" Brax said, moving in so that Ellah could get in. Ellah looked around.

"I like what you've done with the place," she muttered.

"Yeah we got some new blinds," Brax nodded. "Anyway!"

"Yeah um why do I need to give testimony anyway?" Ellah frowned.

"They don't believe our brother's testimony. Also, you were there," Brax shrugged.

"Your...brother..?" Ellah muttered.

"So Brax what's for breakfast?" came Kyle's voice from the hallway. Ellah's eyes grew dark as she lunged at him.

"YOU LITTLE-" she screamed. Brax and Casey held her back as Kyle smirked at her whilst taking a few paces back from her. "NO, NO GET OFF ME! I didn't come here to give testimony when you're all there playing happy families with the guy that tried to kill you? I am not giving anything tomorrow, no freaking way." Ellah turned around and left the house, slamming the door on the way out. Brax and Casey sighed sadly at each other as their only chance of clearance left the house.

**Well this was huge and pretty emotional. What should happen next? Review please (: xx**


	28. Chapter 28 - Brax finds out

"Where is she?" Brax groaned, looking irritated.

"I don't know," Skyler frowned. "Whatever happened yesterday must have changed her mind."

"That sucks," Heath muttered. "I guess we need to go back inside."

"Wait!" screamed a voice. It was Ellah, in a short black dress, running through the frosty air in heels. Skyler smiled and Brax and Heath looked so relieved it was a joy.

"Sorry I'm late," she panted.

"Oh so you're not bailing out?" Brax smirked. Ellah rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"No. Although I would appreciate it if you told me next time that Kyle was there," she smiled slightly. Brax nodded and winked at her.

"Deal. Come on then we need to go." Heath and Brax walked into the court room but Skyler took Ellah to one side next to the rose bushes.

"Wait, we've got a problem," she hissed.

"What?" Ellah whispered.

"The Braxtons are enemies with the Sharpes! Brax actually hates our dads guts," Skyler explained, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Oh brilliant, so do we. We can both hate him together," Ellah shrugged.

"No, you don't understand, he HATES all of the Sharpes. Including us," Skyler stressed, running her hands through her hair and tears springing to her eyes. Ellah saw how distressed her sister was and felt awful.

"Alright so I guess Casey knows then?" she asked.

"Yeah," Skyler sniffed.

"So what do you want me to do about it?"

"When you're giving your statement you can't say your last name!" Skyler explained.

"Seriously? But what if I'm not allowed to give testimony?"

"Then say it," Skyler said firmly.

Skyler and Ellah rushed into the court room. Skyler took her place in the boxes with Brax, Heath, Natalie and Sasha. Ellah stood in the witness side, catching Casey's surprised eyes and giving him a small smile. Casey looked awful - very pale and very sick. Casey mouthed and 'thank you' which Sasha saw and frowned.

The judge banged on the desk.

"ORDER. Now the witness has arrived she may give her testimony on firstly - what happened on that day that Mr Braxton was found dead." Ellah stood up an cleared her throat, glancing at Skyler and then Brax.

"Name?" one of the lawyers said.

"Ellah," Ellah nodded.

"Ellah what?" he frowned. Ellah gulped.

"Just Ellah," she said.

"Ellah, you do know that you are defying the law?" the judge inputted. Ellah glanced at Skyler and stared at Casey who had sussed what was going on.

"Give us your name, your fathers name and any siblings you have right now or your testimony will not count," the judge said seriously. Brax, Natalie an Sasha all gave Ellah the death stare. She was wasting time. Skyler gave her a sad thumbs up.

"I'm Ellah Sharpe. My fathers name is Adam and I have a sister called Skyler and a brother called Jamie. God knows where my mother is." Brax went so pale it was painful. He glanced at Skyler who was crying, picked up his jacket and left the court room in disgust.


	29. Chapter 29 - Ellah's defence

Casey glanced at the door that just slammed shut and gulped. He felt that he should've told Brax to prevent any of this happening. Ellah sighed and quickly looked at Skyler who was wiping her streaming eyes.

Meanwhile she had to continue with the testimony. "Can we get Mr Darryl Braxton back into the court room please? Carry on Miss Sharpe," the judge barked. The guards nodded and went outside to fetch Brax. Ellah took a deep breath and continued.

"What would you like to know?"

"What made you want to search for Casey?"

"He was missing and we were scared," Ellah frowned. What kind of questions were these?

"Well how did you know where he was?"

"I smashed his mirror. I know Casey too well. I knew it was going to be in there," Ellah shrugged, not noticing Brax walk back into the room, his head down.

"What was going to be in there?"

"The map that lead to where Casey was," Ellah muttered.

"And do I recall you saying that you had walked in and Casey was not holding the gun?" the opposing lawyer frowned.

"I'm sorry what? Those words never came out of my mouth," Ellah exclaimed. Casey gave her a warning look and Ellah calmed down immediately. "I think you should check your records, I said I didn't know and I still don't."

"Do you think that Casey's shooting was justified?"

"Yes. Not only was he put under a threat but his dad had it coming to him." Ellah gave a small look to Kyle who gave her a deathly look back.

"Why would you say that? Mr Braxton is a murderer!" the opposing lawyer said.

"OBJECTION!" Casey's lawyer shouted.

"Overuled," the judge said. Ellah glanced at Casey who was becoming very pale. She had to change her tactics.

"Good sir, do you have children?" she asked to the opposing lawyer.

"I do indeed. Therefore I know that if any of my children were to shoot me I'd want them to get justice!" the lawyer said. Ellah took a deep breath as the anger bubbled up in her again.

"That's when you're wrong. You see you've got the wrong situation. In your head, you have done nothing wrong and your child had shot you for no reason. However, Casey's situation is different. His dad had opposed a threat, he was a dangerous man. Casey wasn't stupid, he knew what he was getting himself into. He knew that innocent lives would be lost if he didn't go along and attempt to prevent it. Well I'll tell you something, if you ever compare yourself with Casey's father again then you're comparing yourself to the Devil. Because if Casey had not done what he did, it wouldn't be him in court, it would be his father on suspicion of killing innocent people for a robbery – including Casey. Therefore just think about who you're defending, because you have no right to come in here, try and silence me just to defend a murderer. Congratulations, you're a real good person. I think your children would be proud." There was a silence in the courtroom. Casey looked shocked, as shocked as the opposing lawyer. Brax gave Ellah a ghost of winks, Skyler smiled at her, tears still falling down her cheeks. Casey's lawyer looked pretty impressed.

"Break in the court. We need to decide. Clear out the court for 15 minutes!" the judge called. The dury stood up and left, including Ellah. Once outside, everyone congratulated her.

"Ellah that was amazing!" Natalie swooned, who had come along for moral support.

"Thanks," Ellah blushed. Casey gave her a huge hug.

"Thank you Ells," he whispered. Ellah beamed and hugged him back,

"You're welcome," she said. Meanwhile, Skyler and Brax were arguing.

"Brax I know I should've told you-" Skyler began.

"Told me?! You know my relationship with Adam!" Brax spat. "Scum, absolute scum!"

"Brax please, this doesn't effect our relationship!" Skyler pleaded, feeling hot tears dribble down her face.

"It really does. Sorry but I can't do this anymore," Brax muttered. "I don't even know why I bother." Skyler watched Brax walk away and felt sick to her stomach. Ellah and Casey were watching and Ellah sighed shakily.

"This must be what Skye was nervous about," she said. Casey nodded.

"Yeah."

"Case could you do me a favour?" Ellah asked.

"Sure," Casey said.

"Try and persuade Brax not to let this get in the way of the relationship," Ellah muttered. Casey looked a little doubtful but went anyway.

"There she goes," he said to Brax who was staring in the distance.

"Yeah well," Brax shrugged. "She's a Sharpe."

"And you're really gonna let that get in the way. What a wonderful person you are," Casey scoffed. Brax rolled his eyes.

"Look, can you just leave it, mate? It's got nothing to do with you," Brax muttered.

"Sure, you're just gonna let her go like that. She was perfect for you, she put up with all your nonsense, yet you're letting her go. That's not smart, Brax. Get over the name thing, she's not proud of it and you dumping her isn't really helping," Casey said truthfully, turning around. "It's just a thought."


	30. Chapter 30 - Done

"Now Miss Sharpe, can you testify for finding Casey in the desert?" the lawyer asked, once they were back in the courtroom.  
"Yes," Ellah said automatically.  
"Fine. What made you know that he was there? Seems like quite a random guess if you ask me," the opposing lawyer frowned.  
"Google maps," Ellah smirked, cocking her head to one side. The judge scowled.  
"I will not be made a fool of Miss Sharpe," he muttered. "Just because you're hiding your killer boy here-"  
"OBJECTION!" Casey's lawyer yelped.  
"Heard," the judge nodded. "Mr Bent you cannot make comments such as those I'm afraid."  
"Objection!" he stuttered.  
"Overuled," the judge said firmly. The opposing lawyer sat down, furious.  
"Miss Sharpe have you got anything to add?" the judge asked.  
"Yes," Ellah said. "Your honour please don't sentence him. He did it out of fright, the killing was justified. If it wasn't, Kyle would not have spared him!"  
"That's not why I spared him!" Kyle yelled from the stands. "I spared him cos you got there in time!"  
"Oh give it up Kyle you sound pathetic," Ellah rolled her eyes.  
"ORDER!" the judge shouted, banging against the desk. The court room went silent. Ellah threw Kyle a glare over her shoulder and he gave one back.  
"What does the court say?" one of the high judges asked.  
"The court says that Mr Casey Braxton has been cleared of all charges to do with missing his court case," the judge announced. Ellah, Brax, Natalie, Sasha and Skyler all breathed out. No one looked as relieved and pale as Casey.  
"Thank God," Ellah muttered. Kyle scowled.  
"However Mr Casey Braxton is found guilty of the charges of murdering his father," the judge continued. The court room was full of gasps. Casey looked ill. Kyle's eyes lit up.  
"Your honour please!" Brax shouted.  
"This isn't fair!" Ellah shouted with Natalie and Skye.  
"Silence in the court! Now, regarding Casey's sentence, due to the phenomenal speech from Ellah Sharpe, he will have five years good behaviour, only going into prison a couple of days a week," the judge said, with a little smile tugging at her lips. There was a huge burst of cheers, everyone turned to Ellah and grinned at her, including Casey who was just overwhelmed. They did it.


	31. Chapter 31 - Skyler's had enough

Everyone was happy at Angelo's, celebrating Casey's sentence which was due to happen the next week. Ellah had been congratulated by around 15 different people and she had not left Casey's side, wrapping her arms around his waist. Sasha had kind of guessed that it was over since her and Casey had been fighting before the court case anyway, and had stayed by herself for the whole night. Skyler would not stop crying. She was happy for Casey but she was annoyed about being a Sharpe and depressed about everything else, such as Brax keeping a firm distance from her. Skyler gave up. She didn't even want to be there anymore so she got up and stormed out of the restaurant, slamming the door behind her. Ellah looked from where she was eating a burger with Casey and a few others and frowned. Casey saw her face and followed her gaze out of the restaurant, frowning. "What's up?" he whispered into her ear.

"Skye just stormed out," Ellah hissed back, tucking a strand of dark blonde hair behind her ear.

"Where do you think she's gone?" Casey asked quickly.

"Probably to dad's house," Ellah muttered, standing up. "I need to go over there before I do anything stupid."

"Do you want me to come as well?" Casey asked quietly.

"No! The last thing we need is a Braxton over there!" Ellah shook her head. "I'll see you off tomorrow, alright?" Casey nodded and leaned in, kissing Ellah's cheek softly.

"See you later," he said.

"DAD?!" Skyler yelled, slamming the front door loudly. Jamie looked up from where he sat on the sofa and blushed. He hadn't spoken her since he ratted out her and Brax's relationship. He felt guilty but he had more pressing things on his mind. Like why on earth Leah couldn't see that he loved her. But those thoughts just left his mind as he saw Skyler walk in, her face looking like death. Adam came down the stairs tapping on his phone and frowned at Skyler.

"What are you here for?" he muttered, going back to his phone.

"What have you done to the Braxtons?" Skyler asked, crossing her arms.

"Why do you ask?" Adam asked back.

"Because I've just lost my boyfriend for some stupid mistakes that you've made!" Skyler exclaimed. Jamie sunk further into the sofa, trying to disappear.

"Stupid mistakes?" Adam repeated.

"You heard me," Skyler muttered.

"Skye..." Jamie began quietly.

"Shut up, Jamie," Skyler growled, feeling hot tears bubble into her eyes. Now Adam was a lot of things, but he was not a total monster. He hated seeing Skyler so upset over one guy.

"Skyler, he did business with me, I'm not the bad guy here!" he explained, putting his phone down on the table.

"He broke my heart over a name!" Skyler shouted, breaking down into tears. Jamie got up and consoled her in a tight hug, which Skyler snuggled into even though she was more than upset about him telling Adam against her will. Jamie looked over Skyler's shoulder and looked at his dad in concern.

"What do we do?" he mouthed, rubbing Skyler's back.

"I'll go talk to Brax," Adam growled. No one messed with his family and got away with it.


	32. Chapter 32 - Serious words

The front door banged hard. Brax looked up from where he was sitting on the sofa and went to answer the door to find out what the commotion was. When he opened it he saw Adam standing there with Ellah by his side. She was meant to get Skyler but she met her dad half way and went back with him to make sure that he didn't do anything ridiculous. Brax rolled his eyes and bit his lip. "We're not doing any more deals for you," he muttered.

"You listen here and you listen good," Adam growled, pressing himself close to Brax. "I heard what you did to my daughter." Brax rolled his eyes again.

"Alright, don't even bother continuing, I don't have time for this," he said.

"Brax, just listen to what we have to say," Ellah said, pushing past her dad so that she was in the doorway too.

"Look, I'll make a deal with you," Adam began.

"No more deals," Brax said firmly, beginning to shut the door.

"This one might interest you a tiny bit more. You see, you leave Skyler alone and I'll keep Ellah away from Casey there," Adam suggested, pointing a finger at Casey who had come behind Brax, rubbing his eyes.

"Casey go back to sleep," Brax hissed.

"Godsake, Brax, I'm not flipping 13 anymore you know," Casey grumbled back.

"Don't drag me into this, Casey and I are perfectly happy, since he doesn't care what my last name is," Ellah said cockily, eying Brax up and down. Suddenly, Jamie walked up the to the porch behind Adam and Ellah with Skyler by his side.

"Look, Brax, mess with me, mess with my dad, mess with Ellah even but leave Skyler alone. If you don't want her then don't think about bothering her again!" Jamie shouted.

"Oh, you're crazy," Casey rolled his eyes and yawned.

"Really? Wanna start?"

"Casey you're going to jail tomorrow, calm down!" Ellah said quietly.

"Can we just end this please?!" Skyler asked. "Brax, do you want to be with me or not?" Brax looked at everyone. He looked at Casey and Ellah, who were giving him pleading looks. Adam and Jamie looked threatening and Skyler looked so nervous she practically shaking.

"Y-yes," he said softly. A smile broke out on Skyler's face, Ellah and Casey both breathed out in relief.

"Fine, if that's what Skye wants then so be it," Adam said darkly. "But we're not done here, Brax. Hurt her or if Casey hurts Ellah ever again, we're not even gonna warn you, we're gonna come straight at you. Clear?"

"Crystal," Brax spat, before turning back around and walking through the hallway. He turned around and looked over his shoulder.

"You coming, Skye?" he smirked, a spark coming into his eyes. Skyler laughed and ran over to him, as Brax picked her up and twirled her through the air. Then they kissed, together, a lot. "I'm...so...sorry," Brax panted in between the kisses. Ellah and Casey rolled their eyes as Ellah stepped into the house too.

"Jamie, we're going," Adam hissed, dragging Jamie away.

"We should go too before you don't see me for a few days," Casey whispered cheekily, letting Ellah in, shutting the front door and taking Ellah by her arm to his room. Everything was okay...for now.

**big love to livelovelincolnyounesxx so much support it's so wonderful to wake up to those reviews! you rockkk 3 & to everyone else that reviews too = big huggles.**


	33. Chapter 33 - Ellah's newsAdam's threat

"You're still with him, then?" Adam muttered, as Skyler scooped curry with a ladle from a big pot into her bowl.

"Yes," Skyler frowned, taking her steaming bowl up and sitting at the table. "But why would it matter?"

"It doesn't," Adam sighed, sitting down opposite her. "I hope you and Ellah know that I really do care about you." Skyler rolled her eyes.

"I haven't really forgiven you yet..." Skyler pointed out, sticking her spoon into the bright orange curry absentmindedly. Adam shrugged.

"You're family, it doesn't really matter," he said, looking directly into Skyler's eyes.

"Don't flatter yourself there," Skyler said, swirling her spoon around the sticky mess. "Anyway what had happened between you and Brax?"

"I don't really wanna talk about it. Point is, I've changed and I'm here for a new beginning."

"LIES!" Ellah shouted, storming into the kitchen.

"Did you knock?" Adam asked calmly.

"Yeah, Ells, that is a little rude, this isn't actually your house," Skyler said fairly.

"Oh shut up. Dad, why are you selling drugs to Heath's girl?" Ellah asked, her eyes storming in rage.

"She's not Heath's girl," Adam almost chuckled.

"Who, Bianca?" Skyler confirmed. "Dad I thought you said you had changed?"

"It's medication!" Adam said defensively, pouring himself a glass of cold water from the pitcher on the table.

"Medication that knocks you out?!" Ellah yelled, pulling out a small white container from her pocket. Adam's eyes grew dark and cold.

"Where did you get that?" he asked quickly.

"Why, are you scared now?" Ellah hissed.

"Ellah, as your father I'm telling you to tell me!" Adam barked, making Skyler jump.

"And as your daughter I'm saying SCREW YOU!" Ellah screamed. "YOU'RE DRUGGING HER!"

"Ellah calm down," Skyler frowned, scrapping her chair backwards and standing up.

"Are you fully believing him?" Ellah exclaimed.

"It's not true," Adam said simply. "No proof, nothing."

"Alright, look. Do you wanna know where I got these? Bianca's drawer next to her bed, where she was knocked out. There were brand new and only one had been taken out of them, April said the last person she saw with Bianca was Dad. There's your proof and I'm gonna tell the police before you get away from this! I don't give a damn how long you spend behind bars because you deserve it!" Ellah growled angrily. Adam stood up and immediately, Skyler got up and got in between them before anything could explode.

"Oh really? The things I could do to your boy Casey are indescribable. So good luck, one swift movement to the police means one swift death to a certain Braxton brother. And that counts for the both of you. So if you want your boys to live, stay out of my business and stay out of my way." Adam turned and left the house.

"YOU'RE NOT GONNA TOUCH CASEY! OVER MY DEAD BODY!" Ellah screeched, as Skyler held both of her arms back so that she wouldn't run over to her dad and try and attack him out of anger.

"Ellah, calm down," she said quickly, grabbing Ellah and holding her in a hug as Ellah started to cry. "You can't tell the police, he's got this one over us."

"I'm not gonna sit here and watch him ruin some more woman's life, just like he did to mum. No, not again," Ellah growled darkly, wiping her streaming eyes. "I need to talk to Brax."

"Ellah?" Brax frowned, opening the front door to where Ellah stood, shivering. She looked a little creepy, because it was pouring down with rain outside so her hair was flat against her face, her makeup was running and she was shaking due to the harsh winds. "Get in here," he muttered, pulling her into the warm house where Kyle and Heath sat scoffing pizza.

"W-where's Casey?" she stuttered, her hands shaking as she tried to tuck a soaked loose strand of hair behind her ear. Kyle and Heath turned to look at her in shock.

"Crap, Ellah what happened?" Heath asked, getting up as Brax went to fetch a towel.

"Are you alright?" Kyle frowned.

"Do I LOOK alright?" Ellah scoffed. Kyle just rolled his eyes and got up too. They had a weird relationship after Casey's trial.

"What's up?" Brax asked, giving Ellah the towel and drying her off with Heath.

"You need to get my dad and Jamie arrested. He's giving Bianca drugs," Ellah whispered. Kyle and Brax exchanged looks whilst Heath let out a roar.

"How the hell could he do that to her? She's vulnerable! She's just lost a BABY!"

"I know," Ellah muttered.

"Well we can't do anything about it, Adam's too dangerous for that," Brax shook his head.

"I'm gonna organise a nice boat trip with that Jamie fella," Heath growled, pounding his fist into his palm.

"Be careful," Kyle warned him. "He can be dangerous."

"He's stalking a woman and her son. No crap," Ellah said sarcastically, folding her damp arms. Kyle just rolled his eyes again.


	34. Chapter 34 - Ellah's got Jamie on lock

"Brax?" Skyler yawned, rubbing her eyes a few days later as she sat up in bed. Brax was on the phone in just his underwear, pacing up and down the room near the window and running his hand through his hair.

"Once sec," he mouthed, his eyebrows narrowing. Skyler shrugged and slid back into the warm covers as she waited for Brax to finish his phone call. Once he hung up he growled loudly.

"What's wrong love?" Skyler frowned, peeking out of the covers.

"It's Heath. He's been gone for a few days now and he's not returning his calls," Brax explained, throwing his phone down. Skyler gulped.

"W-what? But Jamie returned ages ago," she said quietly. Brax spun round to face her.

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" he shouted, shoving a shirt and some shorts on.

"Don't yell at me just because you lost control! It's not my fault!" Skyler shouted back, getting out of the bed as well and reaching for her mobile to call Jamie or Ellah.

"No but it's your family once again," Brax hissed, leaving the room. Skyler let out a frustrated scream and stomped out after him.

"You need to start taking responsibility, Brax, don't shove your problems onto my shoulders!" she yelled.

"LOOK, I'm not in the mood right now. I'm gonna go and find that creep," Brax muttered, grabbing his keys and slamming the front door. Skyler rolled her eyes and sighed heavily before running back to her room to call Ellah.

"WHERE IS HE YOU CREEP?" Ellah yelped at Jamie, shoving him down to the sand. Jamie began to panic as he saw Brax and Kyle run over to where the scuffle was taking place.

"HEY! What's going on here?" Alf shouted from where he was at the docks, doing something with the boats.

"Nothing, I've got it under control," Brax shouted over the sudden gush of wind. "Bring him over 'ere," he hissed to Ellah and Kyle. They both dragged Jamie further down to the beach and Ellah threw him back on the sand.

"Thanks for coming," Brax muttered to her as Jamie struggled underneath her firm grip.

"Skyler sent me," Ellah admitted. "What's HE doing here?"

"I assume you're speaking about me, even though I do exist," Kyle mumbled. "I'm here to help."

"LET ME GO!" Jamie shouted.

"Oh shut up," Ellah growled, grabbing Jamie's collars and slamming his head back into the sand.

"Where is Heath?!" Brax shouted at Jamie.

"He took a little...trip," Jamie said slyly.

"Jamie I swear to god I will go to jail if it means killing you slowly, right here, right now," Ellah hissed dangerously. Kyle looked impressed but he was getting bored. He grabbed the scuff of Jamie's neck and shoved him against the fence.

"TELL US WHERE HE IS!" he yelled.

"We'll get you AND your dad," Brax muttered, walking over to where Jamie was spluttering.

"He- he made me, please let me go," Jamie coughed.

"Tell us what he made you do, where Heath is and we won't tell the police about you and Leah!" Ellah screamed. Jamie let out a shaky breath and nodded reluctantly.

"Okay! He told me to kill Heath and leave him out at sea-" Jamie didn't get very far as Ellah kicked his knees which nearly made him cry. He doubled over and groaned but Ellah took his hair so that his face yanked up.

"WHERE IS he?" she shouted.

"At sea somewhere," Jamie admitted, shaking violently.

"Let's go," Brax stumbled.


	35. Chapter 35 - Brax, Kyle, Ellah and Skye

**A/N: Before you read this chapter, I wanted to ask you guys something. I wanted to give Brax and Skyler a baby later on in the story, so I want you guys to comment what gender it should be and any names you can think of? Thank you! Enjoy this chapter.**

Brax and Kyle returned a few days later and Skyler glanced up from where she sat eating pasta over to the door. "You're brother is a creep," Brax hissed, slamming the door behind Kyle.

"Don't start, you've been away from me and I didn't even get a message saying where you were," Skyler rolled her eyes and threw her fork down.

"You can't say much, Skyler, since Jamie tried to kill Heath at sea," Kyle told her quietly. Skyler's mouth dropped down in shock as Ellah stormed into the house.

"I TOLD YOU, I KNEW IT!" Ellah yelled. "HE'S A FREAK!"

"Yeah well I told her too," Brax growled, pacing up and down the living room. "It's like you two are the only decent people in your family."

"Yeah well we are, and I wanna get Dad and Jamie out of this town!" Ellah shouted.

"How do you suggest we do that?" Skyler asked, shaking a little as she realised what monsters her family was.

"I've got an idea," Kyle said quietly.

"Go on," Ellah said quickly.

"No, wait!" Skyler began.

"I'm not waiting any longer, Skye!" Brax told her firmly.

"You don't understand what he can do to you," Skyler told him, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"He won't touch any of us ever again," Brax said.

"He will," Ellah said softly. Everyone turned to stare at you.

"I thought that you were with us on this?" Kyle scoffed, folding his arms.

"He threatened to hurt Brax and Casey if we intervened, we can't do anything," Ellah informed them, moving closer to Skyler.

"But-" Before anyone could say anything else, Casey walked in.

"Hey," he frowned, looking at everyone's awkward body language.

"I'm going to bed," Kyle muttered.

"So am I," Skyler sniffed, feeling a little shaken. They both left at the same time, going to separate rooms.

"But...what did I miss?" Casey blinked.


	36. Chapter 36 - Executing the plan

Skyler was nervous about the 'plan'. If this plan worked, she would be able to forget about everything that her dad had ever said about her and Brax and Ellah and Casey and live in peace. So of course part of her wanted to do it. But she knew her dad and she knew that he would be back soon even if they tried to get rid of him for good. Brax could tell that she was nervous because she wouldn't eat anything for breakfast and she was drinking a lot of tea. Ellah was round early as she brought Heath back from the hospital, and she was totally ready for the plan. "Morning, is everything ready?"

"Yeah," Brax nodded, as Heath took a seat on the sofa and sighed deeply.

"What are you guys planning?" he asked curiously.

"To get my brother and my dad out of the Bay," Ellah replied, watching Casey walk down the stairs into the kitchen.

"Oh so you're still doing it? After everything I've warned you about," Skyler grumbled, making another cup of tea.

"What's the worst that can happen?" Heath shrugged carelessly.

"I don't think it's a good idea either," Casey said from where he stood, helping himself to some bread and butter.

"Thank you, Casey," Skyler said slowly. "Someone's listening to me."

"But it needs to be done," Casey finished.

"And Skye, we're all listening to you, we just don't want to think about the worst that can happen. But for the sanity of everyone that is in the Bay, we need to get them out of here, Skye," Ellah told her firmly.

"We'll be fine," Brax muttered, kneeling down next to where Skyler sat, rubbing her knee comfortingly. "Look at me." Skyler sniffed and looked down at Brax slowly, rubbing her eye before a tear trickled out of it. "We'll be fine," Brax repeated, reaching up to wipe the tears away with his thumbs. Skyler nodded and smiled slightly, realising that it was for the best to get the Sharpe's out of there.

...

"Right, I'm off," Heath said quickly, leaving the house.

"Good luck," Casey shouted after him, before sitting down with Ellah on the couch as they waited for their signal.

"This is nervewracking...where's Skye?" Ellah asked him, as he put his arm around her.

"Brax took her to Angelo's so she wouldn't have to be there when we got them," Kyle informed them.

"That's nice of him," Ellah admitted.

"Very..." Casey began. Suddenly, Brax walked into the room, with his phone in his hand.

"Right, everyone ready?" he asked briskly.

"Yeah, a little nervous," Ellah admitted, leaning on Casey's shoulder.

"So is Skye. I left her with a large pepperoni pizza and a giant chocolate milkshake, so she should be fine," Brax half joked, half sighed.

"Bless her," Casey smirked. Before Brax could reply, his phone buzzed. It was a text from Heath, saying he had successfully told Jamie that he had heard Brax talking about where Leah was.

"Right, Ellah and Kyle, you're up. Go to your house, Ellah, he'll turn up there. Go the back way so that he doesn't suspect anything," Brax said firmly.

"Gotcha," Ellah muttered, giving Casey a quick kiss.

"Stay safe, Brax and I will be there as soon as possible," he murmured against her lips.

"Can we go NOW? Jamie's down the road," Kyle stressed, as he watched Jamie sneak toward the house through the bushes.

"Take the back route," Brax told them quickly. Kyle and Ellah both left through the garden door just as Jamie turned up at Brax's window, eavesdropping underneath the window ledge. Casey coughed and Brax spoke really loudly.

"Yeah, so Leah told me she was crashing at Ellah's place."

"Really? Why?" Casey asked just as loudly.

"They're moving towns today and she's over there till VJ's back from his last day at school," Brax said. "So if you wanna say your goodbyes I'd do it now." Jamie gasped to himself outside, still listening.

"I'm alright. Is everyone doing that?"

"No, they said their goodbyes yesterday," Brax said.

"Oh. Is she still there?"

"She could be leaving any second." Jamie heard enough, he got up and ran. Brax glanced outside and saw him, nodding at Casey. Casey texted Ellah to let her know that Jamie was coming, then left with Brax.

...

Jamie crept outside of Ellah's house slowly, before sneaking through the doorway. "Hello?" he called. He stepped into the living room and was face to face with Kyle.

"Looking for someone?" he asked bitterly, folding his arms. Jamie gasped and turned around to go back quickly, but Ellah stood at the door. She pushed Jamie forward into the chair that sat in the middle of the room.

"Let me go!" he shouted angrily.

"Oh shut up," Kyle rolled his eyes and walked toward him.

"I'll get my dad on you!" Jamie threatened.

"Oh, please do, it will make everything so much easier," Ellah said clearly, taking Jamie's phone from his pocket and speed dialling her dad's number. She held it to Jamie's mouth.

"Tell him where you are," Kyle grunted to him.

"Dad, help me, I'm at Ellah's house, please!" Jamie shouted into the phone, since he knew how brutal Kyle could be. Look at what he did to Casey, after all. Kyle took it off Ellah and spoke into it himself.

"You heard him," he muttered, before hanging up.

"Nice," Ellah muttered, trying not to look impressed. Kyle gave her a small smirk as Jamie looked more and more nervous. Then they waited. Waited for Adam.

**Guys I love reading your reviews and I love the baby suggestions! Keep the names rolling. Also I feel a little sorry for Kyle ): As you can see I am adapting to the Home & Away plots showing on TV but I can't wait for you to see some of the chapters I have lined up! Things are gonna get good. But for now, here's the chapter, I hope you liked it and the next one should be up on Thursday morning xx**


	37. Chapter 37 - Success?

Adam came soon enough, Brax and Casey there already when he turned up. "What the hell are you playing at?" he hissed at Brax, getting extremely close to him.

"I could ask you the same question," Brax scoffed. "Tell you what, you leave this town and we won't have a problem."

"You're not one for making deals here, are you?" Jamie shouted from his chair. Ellah rolled her eyes and kicked Jamie's ankle. "OW!"

"Shut up," Ellah muttered.

"So, how about it?" Brax asked.

"How about you release Jamie here, and I won't split your brother's skull," Adam growled.

"Brax, let me take it from here," Ellah said quietly, gently tugging Brax's arm back. Brax stepped back obediently and Ellah stood in front of her dad.

"Get away," Adam muttered under his breath.

"I'm not afraid of you," Ellah said cockily, raising an eyebrow. "I know you killed my mum."

"You have no idea what you're talking about!" Jamie yelled. Ellah rolled her eyes again and glanced over her shoulder.

"Kyle, do me a favour and shut him up," she sighed, flicking her hair behind her shoulder. Kyle grabbed Jamie's neck and pulled his head back, so he was in an uncomfortable chokehold. "Anyway. I have all the evidence and all you need is a trial. I'm not a snitch – Jamie, don't even bother...but if you do anything else to this family all I need is a quick phonecall to the cops. Dad, I suggest you get the hell out of this bay and leave the Braxtons alone."

"You're a little brat," Adam said darkly, getting closer to Ellah. But Brax and Casey both rushed forward to block Adam's way, creating a human shield.

"You've taught me so well," Ellah blinked innocently, making Adam's blood boil.

"JAMIE!" he suddenly barked. "We're going." Kyle threw back Jamie's head and he gasped for breath dramatically, choking on his own oxygen.

"Don't be such a girl," Kyle spat, making Jamie give Kyle a death stare as he spluttered. He stood up and joined his dad.

"We will leave, fine. But this is not the last time you see us," Adam threatened coldly to Brax, Ellah, Casey and Kyle.

"I won't hold a candle it," Ellah smirked, her arms crossed.

"You can leave now," Brax muttered.

"Good bye," Kyle falsely smiled.

"Take a number!" Casey waved. Adam and Jamie both gave an evil glare before storming out. As soon as they were in the car and out of sight, Ellah hugged Brax, kissed Casey and even high fived Kyle.

"There you are!" Skyler exclaimed, as the four walked into Angelo's that evening.

"We did it," Ellah laughed as Skyler got up and gave Brax a huge hug.

"You got rid of him?" Skyler frowned, her head lifting off Brax's chest.

"Yep, easy," Casey grinned.

"A little too easy, don't you think?" Kyle said quietly. Everyone stared at him.

"Oh don't say that," Skyler groaned, beginning to get nervous again.

"Why the hell would you put a downer on what we just did?!" Casey asked in disbelief.

"Yeah Kyle that's not really helping right now," Brax told him sternly.

"Whatever," Kyle muttered, leaving them alone. Little did they know, Kyle was right. It was way too easy...


	38. Chapter 38 - Lovebirds

You guys wanted cute moments with Brax and Skye, so here you are! Leave a review and enjoy my lovelies!

•••

"What smells so good?" Brax grinned, sneaking behind Skyler and wrapping his strong arms around Skyler's curvy hips.  
"Breakfast," Skyler smiled. "To say thank you."  
"For what?" Brax murmured, pressing his lips against the back of Skyler's neck.  
"For getting rid of my dad," Skyler said simply, frying another set of bacon. Brax smirked slightly.  
"Well you've been cooking for ages, why don't you take a break?" he suggested.  
"A break?" Skyler frowned, flipping the juicy strips of bacon as they sizzled away.  
"Yes a break," Brax laughed, turning off the heat and tickling Skyler.  
"BRAX," Skyler screamed as she tried to get away, dropping the pan onto the stove, dropping a streak of bacon. She was extremely ticklish.  
"This is taking a break," Brax chuckled, tickling Skyler all the way to the sofa where they collapsed in a giggling heap. "I love you," Brax whispered, his forehead touching Skyler's.  
"And I love you, riverboy," Skyler giggled, tapping Brax's nose gently. Brax leaned in and kissed Skyler, his hand creeping up to the side of her face, cupping her cheek. Suddenly, in came Ellah from dropping Casey off in jail.  
"Oh God, they're at it again," Ellah sighed playfully, kicking off her shoes and ruffling out her straight long blonde hair. Skyler and Brax broke the kiss as Skyler looked up.  
"Oh, hey. How was Case?" she asked, as Brax slowly worked his lips down to Skyler's collarbone.  
"He - Brax, that's beyond PDA - he's alright, seems a little bit sick of it though," Ellah muttered, walking over to the kitchen.  
"I hope he's alright," Skyler frowned, holding back a squeal as Brax attacked her neck with his lips.  
"He'll be fine - guys, why is there bacon on the floor-" Ellah turned around to ask Skyler but she was making out with Brax again. She smirked to herself and picked up the cold piece of bacon from the floor and threw it at Brax, it bounced off his head. He broke the kiss with Skye and looked up too.  
"Oi, what was that for?" he playfully frowned.  
"That's your piece," Ellah laughed, as Skyler giggled. Brax's phone buzzed and he took it out of his pocket as Skyler flicked the bacon off his hair.  
"Hello?" Brax frowned into the phone. Ellah got the plates out and put in some bread into the toaster. "Heath? Look mate, slow down...alright...come over now...alright...bye." Brax hung up in shock.  
"Everything alright?" Ellah and Skyler asked at the same time.  
"No...Darcy's gone missing from Connie," Brax muttered, scratching the back of his neck absent mindedly.  
"Oh god..." Skyler mumbled, covering her mouth with her hand. She knew there was only one person that would do this. And she had to stop it herself.  
-


	39. Chapter 39 - Adam's call

"This is ridiculous," Ellah grumbled, serving everyone their breakfast, including Heath and Kyle.

"Are you gonna go and report it to the police?" Kyle asked Heath. Heath put down his cutlery and shrugged.

"I guess, I've got no other option," Heath muttered sourly. "But I have a feeling that Connie's done that already."

"I'm sure she has," Ellah agreed, cutting her bacon and dipping it into her egg. Suddenly, there was a vibration noise lingering in the air. Everyone turned to Brax, the closest person to the noise. He shoved a hand in his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Who is it?" Skyler asked curiously.

"Unknown number," Brax sighed. He put the phone to his ear. "Hello?"

"Oh, I thought you'd answer."

"Adam?" Brax growled lowly. Heath stood up so suddenly he nearly turned over the whole table.

"I have the girl. And if Heathy boy wants her back, he's gonna have to do something for me," Adam said over the phone. Skyler began to shake and hyperventilate. Ellah and Kyle both gulped.

"What are you talking about?"

"Tell him to meet me in the old warehouse carpark. Don't be late." Adam hung up.

"Heath, we need to go," Brax said quickly, standing up.

"WHERE IS SHE?" Heath shouted, his face going red with rage.

"We don't know, but we need to meet Adam-" Brax began.

"NO WAY," Skyler and Ellah both said at the same time in horror.

"Are you nuts?" Kyle frowned.

"You know he's gonna get you to do something illegal, seriously," Ellah groaned, slamming her palm on her forehead.

"Look, if I get Darcey back then so be it," Heath muttered.

"WAIT Heath can you just THINK about it," Skyler stopped him, standing up too.

"WHAT IS THERE TO THINK ABOUT? He has Darcey and I need her to be safe!"

"What then you get yourself into crap again and then another one of you lot go flying to jail? Yeah, that makes a whole load of sense," Ellah told him seriously. "I'm not loosing another one of you."

"I agree," Kyle said quietly.

"Look, I don't have time for this. Brax, you don't have to come, but I'm going. I need to make sure my daughter's safe," Heath said desperately, beginning to walk out of the door. Brax looked torn between staying and going after Heath.

"Just go," Skyler whispered, knowing he was too torn.

"Be careful," Ellah said quietly, biting her lip hard. Brax nodded and rushed after Heath. Kyle, Skyler and Ellah sat there in silence.

"I need to go," Skyler mumbled suddenly.

"Where are you going?" Ellah asked quickly.

"To go and stop dad doing something really stupid," Skyler explained, running out of the door.

"What?" Kyle blinked. Ellah sighed and banged her head on the table in confusion. What on earth was going on?


	40. Chapter 40 - Speed

**so sorry about the lack of posting! So much has been happening and now I am back. You'll get a longer chapter on Saturday I believe. Thanks everyone and keep suggesting baby names.**

"Kyle," Ellah panted as they ran across the gravel from the front garden into her car. "We don't even have any idea how to get there. How do you expect we do this?"

"I know roughly where they are," Kyle muttered, getting into the front seat and slamming the door.

"Oh so you're driving are you?" Ellah scoffed.

"Do YOU wanna drive even though you have no idea how to get there?" Kyle shot back, his hand out for Ellah's car keys. Ellah rolled her eyes and shoved herself into the passenger seat and threw her keys at him.

"Look, if you crash this car I will crucify you," she grumbled as Kyle shoved the keys into the ignition.

"Yeah you don't have to tell me twice," he sighed, zooming away very quickly down the road. "Keep a look out for Brax Heath or Skyler."

"Yeah fine," Ellah sighed, her eyes fixed out of the window. "So...are you looking forward to your court case?"

"What kind of question his that?" Kyle scoffed, his eyes firmly on the road in front of him.

"An honest one," Ellah muttered.

"Well no, I'm not, in fact I'm scared within an inch of my life," Kyle said softly. Ellah blinked and turned to face him.

"Really? Well that's the first time I've heard you be so honest," Ellah said quietly. Kyle gulped and blushed slightly, before gasping sharply. "WOAH Kyle we nearly swerved off the road...wait, where are we going?" Ellah asked quickly, noticing that even though the warehouse was clearly a few miles down the road, Kyle was taking a swift right.

"Heath's down there!" Kyle exclaimed, speeding down the road as Heath's blurry figure became clearer.

"But then where's Brax?" Ellah mumbled. Kyle pulled up beside Heath and he peered into the window. Once he saw that it was Kyle he breathed out slowly.

"Are you alright? Is Darcey okay?" Kyle asked.

"Darcey's fine, I called her and she's back at the house with Bianca so I need to get back there," Heath told them awkwardly. "Brax is still there."

"Do you need a lift?"

"No, go to Brax I think he's gonna need it more," Heath instructed them before running off.

"Warehouse, now," Ellah muttered. Kyle reversed so quickly the tires screeched and sped to the warehouse.


	41. Chapter 41 - Death

I hope that this chapter makes up for the lack of posting.

Skyler ran to her dads car quickly, making sure she could not be seen. She knew that he'd be making a run back soon and she had a plan. In the meantime, Kyle and Ellah were parking the car over to the giant warehouse and sat in it, waiting. Ellah was getting impatient. "We can't just sit here and do nothing!" she growled, tapping her knees.

"We're gonna have to," Kyle said calmly, staring out of the window.

"Kyle! Brax could be in danger," Ellah told him, running her hand through her hair.

"And what do you suggest we do? We'll all end up dead!" Kyle snapped.

"You're no fun," Ellah rolled her eyes and leant her head back. Kyle stole a glance at her and sighed.

"After today we need to stay away from each other," he muttered.

"Kyle I'm not even in the mood to ask you why," Ellah dismissed, winding down a window. Kyle let out a wry laugh. Suddenly, the giant warehouse doors opened.

"Who's leaving?" Ellah asked.

"Adam," Kyle said lowly.

"Can we leave now?" Ellah persisted.

"No," Kyle muttered. "We're staying here." Ellah groaned and threw her head back.

Skyler sneaked into her dads car and bent down so she couldn't be seen. Adam got into the front seat and gave a large sigh. Suddenly, Skyler sat up and Adam caught her eye in the rear view mirror. "What, the hell are you doing?" he barked, his voice ringing against the sides of the car.

"Stopping you from being an idiot," Skyler said cockily.

"What do you think you're gonna do about it?" Adam asked.

"Threaten you," Skyler said simply.

"Best of luck," Adam laughed darkly. Skyler saw a car drive into the warehouse and realised she didn't have much time left.

"You don't really want to do this. Brax has done nothing to you! You might have problems with Heath but keep Brax out of it. You know that guys gonna kill him afterwards. Just make sure Brax is okay." Skyler lowered her voice as she noticed she had no time. "Please, I love him." Adam sighed and got out of his car. Skyler breathed out and proceeded to get out too, but Adam locked the car door.

"What the hell are you doing?" she yelped, slamming her hands against the car window.

"After I come back we're picking up Jamie and getting the hell out of here, for good," Adam said firmly, walking away. Skyler let out a scream of frustration and banged on the glass.

Ellah and Kyle watched Adam walk over to the warehouse, just as Brax walked out if it. Ellah let out a sigh of relief and Kyle untensed a little.

"Great, lets get out of here," Kyle mumbled.

"Wait, where's Skye?" Ellah asked suddenly, leaning forward and scanning her surroundings for signs of her sister. She got out of the car and was about to look for her.

"Ellah!" Kyle yelped, getting out as well. "Are you an idiot?"

"Look, my sisters missing!" Ellah yelled back.

"Shut UP, you're attracting attention to yourself," Kyle hissed. The drug dealer had in the meantime got into the car and revved it up, engines roaring. Skyler watched from her dads car and noticed that the car was a little too close to Brax and automatically knew what their plans were.

"BRAX!" she screeched, bashing the glass of the window. "BRAAAAAAXX look OUT!"

Ellah heard the bashes and turned around to where Skyler was in the car.

"Kyle! She's there!" Kyle turned and diverted his attention to Skyler in the car. They both ran over to her. "Skye can you hear me?" Kyle shouted through the glass whilst trying to open the door.

"Yes! It's locked don't bother," Skyler said hurriedly. "Tell dad that the car is gonna run over Brax!"

But Ellah and Kyle couldn't hear her.

"What? i cant understand you!" Ellah shouted desperately. Skyler groaned as tears began to spill down her cheeks. She reached down the seat pockets and and fumbled around until she found a pistol in a leather holder. Shaking and in tears, she pulled out the gun and hit the window with the barrel repeatedly, automatically smashing the glass. Not caring that her fingers and neck were being sliced by the remainder of the glass, she quickly stuck her head out the window as Kyle and Ellah stepped back in shock. "BRAX LOOOOK OUT!" she yelled desperately. Adam looked over at her and then at the car revving up. He gasped as it came speeding toward Brax.

"LOOK OUT!" he yelled, shoving Brax onto the ground and the car fully impacting Adam full on, sending him smashing onto the floor and rolling over as the car sped away.

"Oh, my god," Ellah muttered as Skyler let out the scream of someone loved being taken from her.


	42. Chapter 42 - Fear, tears and feelings

Skyler climbed out of the car, her skin scratching against the remaining glass that held in the window. Once she got out, covered in scratches and blood, she ran over to her dad, crying. "Dad," she whispered hoarsely, kneeling down next to him. He looked up at her before closing his eyes. "Dad, please." Ellah walked over to her and stared at the lifeless Adam. She couldn't help but feel a tear dribble down her face. Kyle ran over and have Ellah a hug. Usually, Ellah would have never let him do it, but she was in such shock she let him hold her. Brax was dumbfounded. Heath appeared, rushing down the road.

"I heard a scream, I came- oh my god," he muttered, looking at Adam. He crouched down and felt for a pulse. "Mate, he's gone."

"Noooo," Skyler sobbed, leaning over on Adam's chest, getting it wet with her tears.

"Kyle, get Ellah and Skyler outta here NOW," Brax said quietly, still in shock.

"But what about you?" he asked.

"KYLE JUST DO IT!" Kyle gently pulled Ellah off him.

"We're going home," he told her quietly. Ellah nodded reluctantly.

"We need to get Skyler to a hospital," she said gently, fixing her hair as her tears dried up to a crisp. Brax walked over to Skyler and pulled her up. She was shaking, still crying her eyes out.

"Skyler, listen to me, we're taking you home," he whispered. Suddenly, Skyler went limp and her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Brax nearly dropped her as he wasn't expecting it.

"She's fainted," Heath told them loudly.

"Help me get her into Ellah's car. Kyle, take her to the hospital," Brax muttered. Kyle took Ellah's arm and gently dragged her away from where she was standing over Adam. Heath ran to the car and opened the door of the backseat as Kyle and Ellah got in the front.

Brax gently laid Skyler down in the backseat and before shutting the door, he kissed the top of her head. "Look after her for me yeah?" he told Kyle, leaning in through the window of the front seat.

"You say it like you're not gonna be around," Kyle frowned, his heartbeat rising.

"What are you gonna do?" Heath asked, standing next to Brax and keeping an eye on Adam's body.

"You can't just leave him there," Kyle hissed.

"MATE I KNOW," Brax shouted. "Just get them to the hospital then home." Ellah panted from the front seat.

"Kyle I think I'm gonna be sick," she started to sweat as she threw her head back and became pale. Kyle placed a cool hand on her forehead, wiping her hair out of her eyes in comfort.

"She's burning up," he said to himself.

"Get outta here," Brax hurried them. Kyle sighed and sped off to the hospital.

"How are you feeling?" Kyle asked Ellah as she sat next to him in the waiting room for visitors. Sid had given her a check up and had suggested he do a pregnancy test on sudden sickness but Ellah refused - she put her sudden vomiting down to the shock of her dad passing away suddenly.

"Yeah, I guess," she sighed, sitting down next to him and her head in her hands. "Thank you for looking after me today." Kyle smirked.

"Don't worry about it," he said. Ellah smiled at him.

"I guess you're not so bad," she shrugged, playfully punching him in the arm. Kyle chuckled slightly.

"I guess. So is Skyler alright?"

"Not really. I mean they've patched her up everywhere but honestly she's in shock, she won't stop crying," Ellah said sadly, staring at the ceiling.

"Why? I thought she'd be happy! Well obviously your dad just died so she's not happy but you know, her worries are over," Kyle questioned.

"No Kyle, that's me," Ellah laughed dryly. "I never liked my dad. But Skyler...her and my dad were close. I remember when he used to come home from work or whatever and both Skyler and Jamie both used to run up to him and he used to hold Jamie in one hand and Skyler in another," Ellah sniffed. "Jamie was 'little man' and Skyler was 'princess.' I, was just Ellah." Kyle gave Ellah a sad look.

"I'm sorry," he whispered awkwardly.

"Don't be. He killed my own mother. Jamie and Skyler don't believe it though," Ellah muttered.

Kyle decided to change the subject.

"What do you think Brax and Heath are doing?" he suddenly wondered.

"Calling an ambulance I hope. I can't imagine they left the body there," Ellah frowned. Before Kyle could respond, Sid approached them, his clipboard grabbed tightly in his hands.

"Sorry guys to interrupt but Skyler's ready to go home. She's a little emotionally torn but a lot of care can fix that," he said grimly.

"Thanks again, Sid," Kyle nodded.

"No problem. Wait, Ellah, can I talk to you for a second?" Sid asked quietly.

"I'll go and help Skye get ready," Kyle dismissed himself. Ellah blinked at Sid in confusion.

"Is everything alright?" she asked him.

"No no everything's fine. I just want to talk about your sickness a little further," Sid told her comfortingly.

"Oh Sid," Ellah sighed. "You don't have to."

"Ellah I know you're scared," Sid said to her.

"I'm not scared," Ellah said firmly.

"You're scared," Sid repeated.

"Don't even go there! I'm not pregnant!"

"Then take the test! You have nothing to fear," Sid said.

"I don't want to!" Ellah exclaimed.

"Why?" Sid persisted.

"Because...because..." Ellah burst into tears suddenly and Sid took her to one side and rubbed her shoulder. "Because if I am, think about it, the baby's dad is Casey who's in jail half the time. My sisters depressed, Brax is probably gonna take off, Kyle's got work an Heaths already fighting for Darcey, I'm alone," Ellah sobbed. Sid gave her a hug as Ellah cried onto his chest.

"Alright, calm down," he whispered. "You know there are other options."

"And what would Casey do if he found out I aborted his baby?" Ellah frowned, wiping her tears away. "Look, I'll think about it." Sid sighed, knowing he wasn't gonna get any further with her.

"Skyler's in room 5d," he nodded before walking away. Ellah scrubbed at her eyes again before meeting Kyle helping Skyler get her coat on. When Ellah saw her she gasped. Skyler had bruises and cuts all over her arms, face, neck and legs. Probably on her stomach too. Ellah ran over to her and hugged her tightly.

"Oh Skye," she cried.

"I'm fine," Skyler sniffed. "Where's Brax?" Ellah just shrugged.

"I can't say I know...Kyle?"

"I text him ages ago, when you went to to see Dr Sid at first," he sighed.

"You went to see Sid as well? Why, are you hurt?" Skyler asked, a look of panics coming across her face.

"No, she was nauseous," Kyle told her. Skyler's eyes sparkled.

"You're pregnant?!" she grinned.

"NO. Well I don't know. I doubt it," Ellah said, flustered. She saw Kyle stare at her then shake his head quickly to get over it.

"Casey will be happy," Skyler teased, standing up from her bed.

"Yeah well...lets not assume things. Kyle? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Lets go," Kyle said quickly, getting Skyler's bag and leaving the room.

"Does...does Kyle like you?" Skyler gasped. Ellah stared at the door Kyle just left through, dumbfounded.

"I...maybe?"


	43. Chapter 43 - Casey's home

For all you die hard Bryler fans, Brax will be back in the next chapter. (:

"Skye, what are you doing up?" Ellah frowned as she sipped her tea early the next morning.

"Waiting for Brax," Skye said simply, shuffling into the kitchen slowly in nothing but one of Brax's tops and her underwear. Her hair was loose and down to her hips. She looked stunning.

"I think you should go back to bed," Ellah began. Suddenly the front door opened and in walked Casey in a black hoodie and shorts, throwing his bags down and looking furious.

"Where the hell is Brax?! I had to walk!" he shouted. Skyler rubbed her eyes.

"Hello to you too Casey. And I have no idea where Brax is," she yawned. "I'm gonna go and call him." As Skyler passed Ellah she whispered into her ear "Take the test and tell him!" Then she disappeared into her room. It was just Ellah and Casey.

"So what did I miss?" Casey asked, calming down and sitting opposite Ellah at the table.

"Dad took Darcy, made a deal with Heath, Brax went with him, did the deal FOR Heath, Kyle and I followed, Skyler got locked in dad's car, the drug dealer was gonna run over Brax, dad saved Brax, the car hit dad, Dad is dead and Brax has taken off," Ellah told him quietly. Casey gasped as he realised he had better things to do than complain. He reached for Ellah's hands which rested on the table and took them in his own.

"Babe I'm so sorry," he said softy. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No," Ellah said.

"Sid told me you had to see him, I passed him on the way over but he didn't say what about," Casey frowned, stroking the backs of Ellah's hands with his thumbs. Ellah groaned.

"It was nothing, nothing at all," she dismissed.

"Ellah you can tell me," Casey said gently. Ellah shook her head.

"Case, I don't want to make a deal out of nothing but I promise you if it turns into anything bigger then you'll be the first to know," she insisted. "Why haven't you taken your hood off yet?"

"Um don't worry about that," he dismissed. Ellah frowned and sighed again. Heath walked in suddenly and playfully ruffled Casey's hair as a hello, causing the hood to fall back and exposing Casey's dark bloody black eye.

"OH MY GOD!" Ellah screamed. "Mate, who the hell did this to you?" Heath yelped. Skyler ran downstairs with her mobile in her hand.

"What's wrong?!" she asked in a panic, her hair in a mess. She glanced from Ellah to Heath to Casey and his gruesome eye. "Case? What happened?" she gasped.

"I got into a fight," he said bluntly.

"Case," Ellah groaned, tears spilling down her cheeks and her head in her hands. "I knew a baby would be a bad idea..."

"Baby?" Casey choked.

"I might be pregnant," Ellah said softly. "But Case, as much as I love you, we're not ready...and I'm scared." Casey gulped and Heath looked totally shocked. Skyler patted Ellah on the shoulder and tried to call Brax again.

"So...have you taken the test?" Casey asked quietly.

"No. Not yet. Case, I'm so terrified," Ellah whispered.

"You look like you need a hug," Casey said lightly, even though his eyes were full of fear.

"Please," Ellah nodded, tears spilling down her cheeks again.

"C'mere," he sniffed, opening his arms. Ellah got up and sat on his lap as Casey's arms wrapped around her waist, his head on her chest as she stroked his hair.

"We'll be fine," he muttered. "Whatever happens we'll be fine."

Heath smiled slightly just as the front door opened. In walked Kyle, who as soon as he saw Casey and Ellah, rolled his eyes.

"Hey mate don't you want something to eat?" Heath asked him as he stormed through the house, making Casey and Ellah look over from their embrace.

"I'M GOING TO BED!" he shouted, before the door slammed again.

"Okayyyyy," Casey blinked.

"What's wrong with him?" Heath frowned to himself, before picking up the pizza menu and his mobile.

"You're the one that needs help, Heath, calling the pizza place at eight in the morning," Casey joked lightly, before leaning on Ellah's chest again, whilst Ellah and Skyler glanced at eachother and bit their lips at Kyle's behaviour.


	44. Chapter 44 - False Hope & Brax returns

"It's becoming a bit of a nuisance, not having Brax around," Ellah told Sid honestly, as she waited with Casey for her test results. "He's been gone for a week. Skyler is completely and utterly broken. She was putting on a brave face for the first few days but now she's getting a bit sick of it." Sid nodded knowingly.

"Well I doubt he's completely taken off," he said comfortingly, watching the screen print out the results. Casey tensed slightly as Sid took out the papers. Ellah held her breath, so scared. She didn't know what to feel.

Skyler tied back her hair for the first time in a week. She decided not to be so strung up on Brax. If he returns he returns. If not, that's fine. She decided to have a little spring clean, and was interrupted by the door opening. In walked Brax, in a black top, jeans and white trainers, totally clean and refreshed. Skyler gasped from the kitchen and ran over to him, throwing herself into his arms. He smiled and hugged her back, kissing her cheek. They let go and Skyler whacked him on his arm. "WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GO?!" she shouted, before giving him another hug. He frowned.

"Your hormones are everywhere," he mumbled into her shoulder. "But I'm sorry. I'm back now anyway. Where's Ellah and Case?" As soon as he asked that, Ellah and Casey came in, shaking.

"What happened?" Skyler asked a sobbing Ellah.

"It's positive...I..." she began, but burst into tears for the rest. Casey couldn't even do much, he stood there in shock. Skyler hugged her sister.

"What's positive?" Brax asked. Ellah and Casey looked at him in shock, just noticing he was there.

"Where were YOU?!" Casey exclaimed, now finding his voice.

"Casey just answer the damn question and what happened to your face?!" Brax shouted.

"Ellah's pregnant and what happened to my face is not your damned business!" Casey yelled back, as Kyle walked in, jingling his keys. He froze as he turned to Ellah.

"You're pregnant?" he asked quietly.

"Why do you care?" Casey shot at him. Skyler groaned and dragged Brax's arm so they were in the kitchen alone. Once they were there, she turned Brax to face her.

"Look, I think Kyle likes Ellah," she whispered. Brax rolled his eyes.

"Seriously I leave for a week and I come back to Ellah pregnant, Casey with a black eye and now Kyle can't control his feelings. Nice," he sighed, scrubbing the side of his face with his hand. Skyler smiled slightly.

"Yeah well your brothers need you. I need you. So let's not go running off again," she mumbled, before meeting his lips for a gentle kiss.

"Yeah I'm not doing that again. Where has Heath been through all of this?"

"Fighting for Darce," Skyler told him.

"Ah brilliant so as long as his life is on track then he shouldn't check over here, to make sure things like this don't take off," Brax grumbled.

"Cheer up, you're home now. I'm not even gonna ask where you went. A man's business is his own," Skyler nodded knowingly, quoting her dad. Brax smiled slightly.

"Wise words from a wise man," he muttered. His arms closed around Skyler's body and he kissed the top of her head as they just stood there contemplating life, Skyler's head resting on Brax's firm chest. They stood there until they heard a bang next door, and a load of muffled screams. They broke their embrace and rushed to the living room where Casey was on top of Kyle, pounding him. Skyler went and helped Kyle up as Brax yelled at Casey and pulled him away.

"Mate, I don't know what you're doing in jail but don't flamin' bring it over here!" Brax shouted at him.

"TELL HIM, TO STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRLFRIEND," Casey yelped, pointing to a bleeding Kyle and his eyes full of hurt.

"I haven't touched her!" Kyle spat, spraying blood everywhere.

"Alright, we need to get that cleaned up," Skyler mumbled, taking Kyle's arm and dragging him to the kitchen sink to tend to his bleeding lip. On the way there, she passed Ellah who was sitting on the staircase in tears and shaking violently. This was worse than when she came in with Casey, though.

"Ellah? What's wrong?" Skyler asked quickly, making Kyle slowly approach from where he was standing and Brax and Casey to stop arguing. Casey ran over to her and Brax followed. Ellah looked up from where she was sobbing and moved her hands from where they were cupping her stomach. Then they all saw.

Blood.

Staining her shorts, like an extremely heavy period. Kyle gasped and Casey once again, couldn't move.

"Brax..." Skyler whispered, totally in shock and tears spilling out of her eyelids. "Is that the baby?" Brax didn't have to answer. Ellah nodded, face full of upset and devastation.

"Oh my GOD," Casey shouted, and made a rush to Ellah. Brax held him back.

"Mate, don't touch her!" he yelped. "Stay back. Kyle, call the ambulance." Kyle nodded and picked up the phone as Brax carefully and slowly lifted Ellah up and placed her on the couch. Casey's hands went to the back of his head as he saw the full on view of Ellah's state and he shook his head, totally broken at the thought of a potential child dying so soon. Ellah couldn't even look at him, she was so upset that all she could do was cry. Skye bent down near her head and kissed the top of it.

"I'm sorry," she muttered sadly. "I'm so sorry."

•••

Two days later and Ellah was back home after spending some time in the hospital. She had suffered a miscarriage. Sid was totally heartbroken for her, because even though she was originally scared,

he knew Ellah well enough to know that she was automatically attached to the baby from when she knew it was positive. He was heartbroken for Casey too, because he was clearly suffering from bad times in prison as well as at home. Brax was back for good, trying to run Angelo's and be there for Ellah, Skye and Casey at the same time. Skye was at home, trying to keep everyone from total depression, even though she was just as upset.

So when Brax came home from Angelo's on day to Kyle and Casey arguing again, he wasn't surprised. "I bet you're real happy that the baby's gone now, aren't you?" Casey asked bitterly to Kyle, who rolled his eyes.

"You're pathetic. That child would've been my niece or nephew too," Kyle hissed. "So don't even go there."

"Case, that's enough," Brax said firmly, putting his keys down.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know it was just okay now for you to leave for a week, come back and then give me orders again," Casey turned on him, his voice cracking slightly. Brax could tell he was at breaking point and didn't want to argue with him. Before he could even answer, Skyler tiptoed in.

"Sorry, um Case, Ellah's crying again," she whispered. Casey left for Ellah immediately, to try and calm her down. Kyle left the room in a frustrated sigh. It was just Skyler and Brax. Brax sighed and opened his arms. Skyler walked into them.

"You alright?" he asked her quietly, rubbing her back in circles.

"Yeah, I guess," Skye sniffed back.

"It could've been us," Brax mumbled into her hair.

"I know," Skyler nodded. "Thankfully it wasn't. Not this time."

The whole house was in mourning of a potential pitter patter of little feet around the house, which now would never be.

Nice long chapter for you all. I did this miscarriage chapter for someone special that had one herself, I'm sorry ): hopefully Ellah and Casey will have another chance. Happier times are ahead, especially for you Bryler fans! I love reading your reviews so thank you! I will try to do a chapter everyday to make up for my holiday that i had and the holiday I will be going on in a few weeks.


	45. Chapter 45 - Where have you been, Heath?

"Hey," Skyler smiled at Brax as he worked behind the bar busily at Angelo's. He glanced up curiously and then smiled at her.

"Hello, beautiful. What are you doing here?"

"Just thought I'd pop in and see how my knight in shining armour is," Skyler smiled lovingly, leaning her hands on the counter. Brax grinned.

"Well I left the house when you were asleep, so I haven't have my morning kiss yet," he whispered. Skyler giggled as they both leaned in over the counter and their lips barely touched when Heath turned up with Kyle.

"Oh, you're back are ya? That's nice of you," Heath rolled his eyes sarcastically, sitting on the swivel stool at the bar. Skyler bit back a smile and leaned back again.

"Mate, don't even go there," Brax warned him. "Where were you when all of this was kicking off?" Heath looked baffled.

"All of what?" he asked. Brax gave Skyler a look that purely read 'if you don't hold me back, I will kill him' and clenched his fists. Skyler tied to bite back a laugh as she walked around the bar to where Brax stood on the other side. "Seriously what's going on?!"

"Heath, Ellah had a miscarriage and Kyle has feelings for her," Skyler explained softly whilst massaging Brax's shoulders to calm him down, which worked.

"I don't," Kyle muttered, coming out of the store room with a few boxes.

"You what?! You seemed to have forgotten that when I asked you what I had been missing," Heath shouted at Kyle, who rolled his eyes and went back to the storage room. "Is Ellah okay?"

"Yeah, she'll be fine. Casey went back to jail this morning and Ellah has been in bed," Skyler told them. As soon as she said that, Ellah walked in with her shorts and one of Casey's tops on. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and she looked a lot better.

"Hi," she smiled, approaching the others and sitting next to Heath.

"Are you okay?" Brax checked gently. Ellah nodded.

"I've been crying for a week, there are no tears left," she winced, shrugging her shoulder. Heath gave her a comforting shoulder rub.

"I'm sorry to hear about your loss," he told her sincerely.

"Thanks, Heath- wait, where the hell were you?!" Ellah frowned.

"Well turns out Connie's coming down with Darcy tonight," Heath informed them. "So I'm a little nervous."

"And you've spent all week preparing for this?!" Brax exclaimed, getting angry again.

"Alright," Skyler interrupted, feeling Brax's skin begin to boil. "Look, Ells, lets go and get a hot chocolate or something." Ellah nodded.

"Alright, let's go. Brax when I come back could you get me some Singapore noodles?"

"Of course," Brax smirked. Skyler cupped his face in her hands and brought his face down for a steamy morning kiss.

"THANK YOU!" Ellah interrupted. "Come on Skye." Skyler broke this kiss and let herself be taken by Ellah to the cafe.

"How did you get so lucky?" Heath frowned as he watched Skyler prance out of the room before turning round at the door and blowing Brax another kiss.

"Ask myself the same question everyday mate," Brax smiled slightly, wiping down the counters.

"So anyway, can you please explain to me about Kyle and Ellah?" Heath asked.

"Mate you can ask him yourself," Brax muttered, chucking his thumb behind his shoulder implying Kyle in the storage room.

"Oi Kyle!" Heath called. Kyle walked out of the storage room.

"What?"

"Do you like Ellah?" Heath asked.

"I don't need to talk about this," Kyle muttered.

"Mate just answer the question. Yes or no!" Brax barked.

"Maybe I do! I don't know!" Kyle yelled.

"Look I honestly do not care, just stay away from Ellah," Heath said lowly.

"Whatever. Can I go back now? I've got work to do," Kyle muttered, walking back into the store room. Brax and Heath both stared at each other. This could not be good.

Okay I've got so much to write both on here and Tumblr wow. But this is actually one of my favourite stories to write! Still gonna pile on Bryler scenes! Next chapter my guess is it will be on Thursday.


	46. Chapter 46 - Fear for Casey

"Two coffee's and two slices of chocolate cake please Irene," Skyler smiled, leaning on the counter top.

"Coming right up love," Irene grinned, going to make it. Ellah watched Irene make it, leaning her head on her hand.

"I'm so tired of this," she said suddenly. Skyler looked at her.

"Of what?" she asked curiously.

"I miss Casey. A lot. He only left this morning but seriously, I miss him a lot," Ellah muttered, her eyes beginning to water.

"It must be hard. Hey, why don't you go and visit him?" Skyler suggested. "I'll come with you if you want."

"Would you? That would be great," Ellah smiled thankfully. Skyler beamed at her.

"Cool. Irene! Can we have that to go please?" Skyler called over the counter.

"Course," Irene nodded.

Ellah was so relieved as she sat with Skyler in the giant courtyard on a bench as they waited for Casey. She felt even calmer as Casey walked out, clutching his left side of his rib cage, his eyes lighting up as soon as he saw Ellah. "Ells," he said quietly, sitting opposite her and holding her hand.

"Case," Ellah began. "I can't do this. I'm always crying and I hate putting on a brave face. Just when I think I'm over it, it comes back again." Casey shook his head, biting his lip.

"I wish I could help, babe," he muttered. "I am so sorry you have to go through this alone." Skyler smiled sadly as she glanced around the courtyard. She looked over to the far left and saw someone familiar staring through a window.

"Case? Is...is that Jamie?" she hissed.

"Yeah," Casey sighed. "He turned up this morning." Ellah rolled her eyes.

"Does he know about dad?" Skyler asked.

"I don't know. I didn't ask him," Casey told her. Ellah felt her throat clench as tears began to spill out of her eyes.

"Sorry," she sniffed. "I think I should go."

"Ellah you don't have to," Skyler frowned, rubbing her shoulder in comfort.

"No I can't do this anymore," Ellah began to sob. "I'm sorry, I love you Case, I'll see you later." She got up and ran out of the court. Casey buried his face in his hands.

"I'm so sorry, Casey. She'll be okay soon," Skyler began.

"I'm scared for her," Casey groaned into his palms.

"Oh we all are," Skyler sighed.

Brax walked into the house with Heath whilst Skyler was still at the prison. Ellah was on the sofa, tired and sniffing. "Are you alright?" Brax asked, making his way over to her and kneeling down in front of her.

"I'm fine," she nodded, giving a small smile, feeling herself cool down a little bit. "I just had to leave the prison. It was slightly too much."

"I understand," Brax told her. "You just take your time."

"Yeah, we're all here for you," Heath gave a comforting smile. Skyler walked in and threw her keys down. Ellah and Brax gave her a 'welcome home' little smile.

"Ells? Casey was worried for you. Are you alright?" Skyler asked, walking over the soft carpet to sit next to her on the couch.

"I'm sorry. I should've stayed but I didn't. I had to leave," Ellah sniffed, clutching her hair.

"It's alright," Skyler sighed. "I told Casey and he's really scared for you."

"Well I'm scared for him too. He dreads going back there you know," Ellah muttered, gratefully taking the cup of coffee that Heath was handing to her.

"Today he kept holding the side of his stomach. Did you notice?" Skyler asked, biting her lip.

"Did you ask him what was wrong?" Brax frowned.

"Brax, he wouldn't tell us even if we tried," Ellah told him firmly. Brax sighed in defeat. He didn't know what to do anymore.

There was a knock at the door later that evening which Ellah answered as everyone washed up from dinner. By everyone, it was basically her, Skyler and Brax since Heath went to meet Connie and for some reason, Kyle hadn't even returned home yet. So Ellah opened the door. There stood a midhight man with black hair and in quite a scruffy tracksuit. "Good evening...is this where Casey Braxton lives?"

"Yeah, why?" Ellah asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm Zac, I work in the prison that Casey is in," the guy introduced himself.

"Is everything alright?" Ellah asked quickly, her stomach automatically twisting anxiously. Skyler and Brax joined her at the door.

"Hey mate can I help you?" Brax asked.

"This is Zac, he works in the same prison that Casey's in," Ellah told them quietly.

"Come on in, it's freezing out there," Skyler invited him, as she usually did to everyone.

"Thanks," Zac nodded, stepping inside of the house. Skyler closed the door behind him.

"So is Casey alright?" Brax asked him, suddenly fearing for the worst.

"Well for now. Casey's being bullied in prison," Zac informed them gravely.

"Yeah well we figured that much out when he came home with a black eye and my girlfriend saw him with a bruised rib today," Brax rolled his eyes. "So if you're here just to tell me that then you can just-"

"Brax, shut up," Skyler muttered. "Go and finish the washing up, we'll handle this."

"Why should I? You can't expect me to act normal when someone turns up at my door and tells me that Casey's being beat around in prison! We knew that already, so WHY are you here when really you should be watching Casey instead?!" Brax shouted at Zac.

"Look, I had to let you know!" Zac shouted back, getting really angry.

"Do any of the other prison guards know about this?" Skyler asked, scratching her head.

"No, once word gets out, the guys will be even worse towards him and we won't be able to actually take action-" Zac began.

"WHAT? Are you INSANE? Surely you can move him or something?" Brax asked loudly, his face getting even redder.

"Don't you think I would have done that by now if I could?" Zac yelled. Before anything else could even take place, a confused Natalie knocked at the door. Skyler went to answer it and when she saw it was Natalie, Brax's ex, she felt like slamming the door back in her face again.

"Sorry to disturb you but I'm here for Zac," she muttered monotonously.

"Yeah well come in and get him before Brax throws another belter," Skyler groaned, stepping to the side so that Natalie could step in. Zac turned around at the presence of someone else in the room and when he saw Natalie, he calmed down a bit.

"Zac, we're leaving. I told you this was a bad idea," Natalie started, just desperate not to cause trouble.

"It wasn't a bad idea," Skyler assured her coldly. "If we had found out that you guys knew about Casey getting torn up in prison but never bothered to tell us, we'd be a lot more offended."

"That's what I was trying to tell Darryl," Zac hissed.

"Don't call him that," Natalie and Skyler both said at the same time, just as Brax said "don't call me that."

"Look, good idea or not, what's done is done and Zac, it's time that we left PLEASE," Natalie insisted, knowing how much trouble the Braxton's could be if you pushed them slightly over the edge.

"I'm not done yet," Zac shook his head stubbornly.

"Mate, leave, right now, Casey could be needing you and here you are wasting time telling us stuff that makes no difference. You haven't tried to help Case in any way whatsoever, so please just leave," Brax said darkly, stepping toward him. Skyler, who was chewing her bottom lip anxiously, reached for his hand and held it in both of hers in an attempt to calm things down a bit. Zac looked from Natalie to Brax and threw his hands into the air.

"Fine, whatever. I assure you, I'm trying everything," he said in one last attempt to clear the air.

"I'll see you out," Ellah spoke, her voice cracking and her eyes showing total distress. She hadn't spoken for a long time since she was still in shock, and now she was in even more confidence that Casey was in trouble. As Ellah walked Natalie and Zac out, Skyler was trying to get Brax to calm down.

"Brax, please, just look at me," she whispered, her hands were firmly on his cheeks as she directed his attention to her face. Brax was struggling, trying to look everywhere else but into Skyler's eyes. He was too hurt, too conflicted to be ready to calm down at the moment. "Baby, you're scaring me," Skyler mumbled, her voice wobbling slightly. Brax suddenly stopped struggling and reluctantly looked Skyler in her deep grey-blue eyes.

"Skye, I can't do this, I can't," he confessed quietly. The look on his face broke Skyler's heart into a million pieces.

"Never say that. Take the 'T' off, Brax, because you can," she told him firmly, trying to stay strong for them all. Because if she couldn't, then who would?

People this may have been the biggest chapter I've ever written. SO HOW IS EVERYONE? I'm okay, I guess. Brax & Skyler's baby storyline is coming up soon. Also, if no one else saw my last review in reply to one I got, I am not trying to steal the current Home and Away plot. As I explained in a very old chapter, I adapt to their situation with my own characters, otherwise it gets confusing for me to watch one thing and write another. So I'm not trying to be unoriginal. Sorry if that's what you thought BUT I do have my own plots coming up soon. I'm also introducing a lot more of the other characters ARGHH can't wait for you to read them!

Love you, hope this chapter was OK. xx


	47. Chapter 47 - Just when she got over it

Ellah was slowly recovering from the baby shock. It was difficult for her but she finally got over it. She sat up in bed one bright morning and she clapped her hands in excitement as she realised that she would be seeing Casey today. Ellah got up and walked over to the bathroom in which she heard someone throwing up. Ellah knocked on the door. "Skye?" she called.

"One sec," she heard Skye's weak voice. Ellah waited outside patiently and in a few minutes the toilet flushed and Skyler unlocked the door. She looked pretty terrible.

"Are you alright?" Ellah asked her in concern, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah," Skyler dismissed. "I'm fine. Just feeling a little sick. Probably something I ate." Suddenly, Ellah had a wave of nausea hit her. It wasn't so much vomit, it was more like she could sense that bad something was happening. She covered her mouth with her hand and shut her eyes as she let it pass. "See! I knew it was something we ate!" Skyler nodded, sounding relieved. Ellah was about to explain to her that it wasn't vomit that she felt but then Brax came over to Ellah from his room where he was on the phone.

"You alright?" he frowned. "I heard you being sick." Ellah blinked at him and was going to explain that it wasn't her when she glanced over Brax's shoulder and saw Skyler shaking her head furiously.

"Um y-yeah yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me I think it was something we ate," Ellah covered up quickly, not managing to look at Brax in the eye.

"Right," Brax didn't seem convinced.

"Oh Brax don't worry, my period's here," Ellah smirked slightly.

"THANK YOU ELLS-" Brax cut her off with a hand in the air, not really needing to know that.

"Anyway I have another really bad feeling," Ellah sniffed.

"Oh like the feeling you got when Casey shot my dad, when Casey ran away and when Casey was with Kyle?" Brax asked her casually.

"Yeah," Ellah nodded.

"Oh." There was a moment of silence before Brax realised what Ellah had actually said. "Oh god not again." He rushed down to the from door and Skyler and Ellah followed him curiously.

"Brax, what exactly are you going to do?" Skyler frowned, grabbing a hair band from her wrist and tying up her hair in a high messy bun.

"I don't know, but it's better than staying here-" Brax opened the front door and Sasha stood there.

"Oh! I'm sorry I was just about to knock," she gasped in shock.

"Hey Sash," Skyler smiled over Brax's shoulder.

"Hi...um I just wanted to check if you guys are on the way to the hospital?" Sasha asked sadly, biting her lip.

"For what?" Ellah asked her quickly, getting that bad feeling again.

"I thought you knew," Sasha mumbled. "Casey's in hospital. He's been stabbed in his rib."

"Why didn't we get told of this before?" Skyler asked Sasha as they sped walked to the hospital. "Who turned him in?"

"Zac I think his name is?" Sasha asked unsurely.

"Are you kidding me?" Skyler growled. Ellah wouldn't even need to bother and hold her tears back. Brax was a little bit more on the edge. He was walking in front, very quickly and soon disappeared into the hospital, Ellah straight behind him. They were directed into Casey's ward and met Dex.

"Guys. Thank God you're here," he panted.

"They never got the message that he was here in the first place," Sasha hissed.

"Seriously? How come?" Dex frowned, giving Ellah a comforting hug.

"Beats me," Ellah sniffed, wiping her eyes. "God this sucks."

"I'm sorry Ells," Dex mumbled.

"Can I go in?" Ellah asked Sid as he approached with his clipboard and a grim look on his face.

"Course you can," Sid nodded. "He's up. Just very tired." Ellah sniffed and turned to Brax and Skyler.

"We'll catch up a bit later," Skyler whispered. "I think you need to see Casey alone for a while." Ellah nodded slightly and spun on her heel, following Sid to Casey's ward. Inside, Casey lay, his face full of cuts and bruises and dressing over his whole top half of his body. His eyes were closed. Ellah sat next to him, her eyes spilling with tears.

"You, Casey Braxton, are going to be the death of me," Ellah whispered quietly, raising a shaking hand to Casey's scratched forehead and gently stroking his hair back. "Always in hospital, or missing, or both. Kidnapped, stolen, vengeful. Dear Lord how do I put up with you? Battered and bruised, that's my baby. I feel so much better now by the way, I think I'm finally over this baby issue. I mean I wanna have kids. Soon. I guess. But not now. Oh I think Skyler's pregnant as well. She was vomiting this morning. Anyway why am I blabbering on? I love you, Casey you clumsy nut," Ellah muttered, smiling fondly and wiping her tears.

"I love you too Cluts," Casey mumbled back, his eyes sticky with blood slowly opening and a small smile creeping its way onto his face. Ellah smiled brighter and leaned in, kissing Casey softly and his wired hand creeping up and cupping her cheek. They broke apart slowly. "Is this Brax and Skyler thing true?" Casey asked curiously.

"I hope so. They would make some cute babies-" Suddenly, two police, Skyler, Brax and Sid walked in.

"We need to speak to Casey for questioning," one of the police said briskly.

"Really? When he's in this state?" Ellah hissed sharply.

"Miss Sharpe we need to speak to you too. You're not a suspect obviously but you could help us with someone that is," the other police officer said.

"Why, who have you got lined up?" Brax asked quietly.

"Jamie Sharpe."


	48. Chapter 48 - Casey's good side

"Oh so basically its your family again?" Brax asked bitterly, turning to Skyler.

"Don't you dare, don't you DARE," she began.

"Alright we get it!" Sid interrupted. "What we need to focus on is Casey getting better."

"Dr Walker is right, the better Mr Braxton is, the easier he can give a statement and perhaps he can be moved out of prison and put somewhere else," the police officer said.

"I'm not giving a statement," Casey croaked from where he lay.

"What?" Ellah asked him, her deep hazel eyes full of fear.

"Case-" Brax began.

"I know who did it. But he's been through enough. He's only going through the same thing I was going through," Casey said firmly as a nurse came to change his IV drip.

"You're joking me, right?" Brax mumbled.

"Casey," Ellah groaned. "We've been through this before, you're playing the nice guy again." As Ellah and Casey fought it out, Skyler felt her stomach churn and heave.

"Sid, so you have a bag?" she panted, beginning to sweat. Sid rushed to get a paper bag and passed it to Skyler, who held it to her face in time for her vomit into it violently. Brax held back her hair and put a hand on her forehead in comfort.

"Oh my god are you alright?" Casey asked from the hospital bed.

"Hang on, was it you who was puking this morning?" Brax asked quietly.

"Brax, leave it," Ellah told him quickly, knowing that Skyler wouldn't be able to bring herself to say it was a lie.

"Skyler, I think you should sit down for a second," Sid insisted.

"I'll be okay," Skyler mumbled, slowly lifting her head.

"Look, we'll let you get some rest," Ellah whispered to Casey. "I'll be back a little later. Just think about selling him out. If it was Jamie, we don't mind!" Casey gave a small smile and kissed Ellah softly.

"I love you. See you later."

"Skye, I think you should get some sleep," Brax said quietly, kissing the top of Skye's head before grabbing his keys.

"I'm fine," Skyler assured him, ruffling his hair and watching him nod and leave the house. Ellah sat there, biting her lip.

"So," she began.

"Leave it," Skyler snapped sharply. Ellah laughed slightly and shook her head.

"I'm not too sure what you expect to so but you know that sooner or later he'll find out," she pointed out, stirring her mug of tea.

"Well. I don't know if I am pregnant plus you have more pressing things to think of, like your boyfriend who is currently in hospital," Skyler said firmly, scratching her neck and sitting down on the sofa. The door suddenly opened and Kyle walked in. "Woah. Kyle, where did you come from?" Skyler frowned.

"Oh why did you miss me?" Kyle teased, giving Skyler a hug.

"Yeah, sure," she smirked.

"Hi Ellah," Kyle said awkwardly.

"Hello Kyle," Ellah muttered. Before they could try and talk anymore, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Skyler said quickly, rushing over to the door and leaving Ellah and Kyle to their awkward confrontation. She opened the front door and standing there was a girl around 16, with long dark black hair, deep green eyes and a slim figure. She was wearing a blue tank top and a black skirt, with trainers and a duffel bag on her shoulder.

"Ollivia!" Skyler exclaimed.

"Hello Skye," Ollivia smiled, giving Skyler a hug.

"What are you doing here?" Ellah asked, getting up and rushing over to give her cousin a hug.

"I need somewhere to stay," Ollivia said urgently. Skyler frowned and let her in. What was she up to?

YES I HAVE ADDED A NEW CHARACTER. Can't wait for you to see how I'm weaving her in and what she's like! (No she is not a 'replacement for Ricky'. I will bring Ricky in though.) And the baby storyline is fast approaching. Mwah!


	49. Chapter 49 - Hope

"Come on in," Skyler smiled, stepping aside as Ollivia walked inside and dropped her bags down. She noticed Kyle standing there.

"Oh, you must be Ellah's boyfriend," she beamed.

"NO!" Ellah said at the same time as Kyle yelped "DEFINITELY NOT!" Ollivia blinked in confusion then sat herself down.

"Right..."

"So, Ollivia Barrett, what are you doing here?" Ellah asked curiously, making her way to the kitchen to put the kettle on.

"My foster parents are going mental cos my brothers are getting more and more reckless. So they knew I had family down here so I told them I would live with you until this whole thing blowed over," Ollivia said sheepishly, her pale cheeks blushing slightly. "But if there's no space, that's cool."

"Of course there is space...uh well maybe not here...but in Ellah and Casey's place," Skyler suggested.

"Oh right with Casey's stabbed rib? Yeah that makes sense," Ellah said sarcastically.

"I'll go to the caravan and she can have my room," Kyle suggested. Ollivia gave Kyle a small smile.

"Oh don't worry, that won't be necessary," she shook her head. "I'll go to the caravan instead. I've always wanted to live in one."

"Well I better get you settled then. I'm sure Roo won't mind, as long as you have the cash," Skyler sighed.

"Of course, never leave home without it!" Ollivia exclaimed, standing up and grabbing her duffel bag. "I better call my 'mother' and tell I'm fine."

"Good idea, lets go, we might meet Brax on the way," Skyler nodded, brushing back her hair and sliding a headband over it to keep it neat. "See you in a sec," she called to Ellah and Kyle as she bustled Ollivia out the door and shut it behind her. Kyle and Ellah were left looking at each other.

"You like her, don't you?" Ellah smirked, catching Kyle off guard.

"Huh? What? Who?"

"Ollie. You like her," Ellah repeated. "'I'll go to the caravan and she can have my room?' That was adorable." Kyle rolled his eyes.

"I just met her and spoke two words to her. What's the big deal about it?"

"Nothingggggg," Ellah sang, finally pouring her cup of tea. "Anyway, where have you been for the past few days?"

"What's this stuff about Casey and his ribs?" Kyle asked quietly, carefully dodging the question.

"Oh...he was stabbed...which you would know if you were here! And where the hell is Heath?" The front door opened again and Skyler walked back in. "That was quick," Ellah frowned, stirring the tea as the spoon clinked against the mug.

"Yeah I was on my way down there and some guy called Lachlan was going down there and offered to take her. Dex was there too so I guessed that everything was fine," Skyler explained. "Ollie was more than happy to go with them." Ellah passed Skyler a mug too.

"Great well when some family go, more pop up," Ellah joked lightly, sipping her tea.

"Oh you're related to her?" Kyle asked, flipping through his bank statements for Angelo's.

"She's our cousin," Skyler told him. "Originally Ollie Sharpe but now Ollie Barrett, she's adopted, or fostered, one of them. She was saying something about some chick called Ricky as well on the way there."

"Ricky who? Do I know her? I don't think I've heard of her before," Ellah scoffed. "I don't know half the people that dad knew."

"I don't think we will encounter her. I wouldn't worry about it," Skyler dismissed the idea. Heath and Brax walked in with steaming pizza boxes and large Pepsi bottles.

"Oh, Kyle, nice to see you again," Brax muttered, placing the pizza boxes down.

"Thanks," Kyle said sarcastically, cocking his head to the side. "You too."

"Where have you been, Heath?" Skyler frowned, helping Ellah get out plates from the cupboard.

"Took Darce away for a few days," Heath shrugged.

"Did you tell Connie?" Skye asked.

"She's my daughter and I don't have to tell Connie anything," Heath said firmly. Ellah rolled her eyes as she opened a pizza box.

"Seriously, Heath, I don't think you're getting the whole point of this 'responsible dad' thing," Skyler tutted. Heath just waved her off and Skyler let out a frustrated sigh.

"You'll be a good mummy one day," Brax grinned at her, coming up behind her and snaking his arms around her waist.

"Thanks," Skyler giggled as Brax kissed her neck lovingly. All of a sudden, as Skyler stood there, the only thing she wanted to do in life was to have a baby with Brax, and she began desperately hoping that there was their baby inside of her at that moment.

I love Ollie already. Seriously. She's gonna be a lot of fun to write about.

Also, I don't know how I should link Ricky in. I'm thinking either Brax's ex, Adam's sister like the writers did, or Ellah & Skyler's oldest sister. What do you think?

This baby storyline though, should be pretty dramatic.

Ohhhh and I LOVE reading your reviews. I check them every morning they make my day.

Hugs xx


End file.
